Digimon Fusion Movie: Yagami the Legendary Ascendant
by Kanius
Summary: Movie fic adaptation of Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan. Days before the upcoming War Games, Tai and the Digidestined's Paris tour is interrupted by uninvited guests. The Chosen and the D3s must unite to save the Digiverse from an evil and powerful being known as the Legendary Ascendant.
1. The Legendary Ascendant Strikes

**A/N: **I'm hitting y'all with another movie fic from the Digimon Fusion (Kai) series! I've done two renewed stories and a special done by AnimatedFord. I intend to revise my Daimaomon and possibly Gyrogmon at some point. But, for now, I intend to do a movie fic adaptation on one of the more popular DBZ film (if not arguably the most popular one; though, with the recent _Battle of Gods_, we'll see): _Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan_.

Granted, another fic writer has beaten me to this. Go look over crestofawesome165's _Alphamon, Eternal Ascendant_. He not only adapted the first Broly movie, but put his own spin with additional battle scenes. He did this with my permission. Now, it's my turn. Let's hope this goes well.

This story is placed during the 10 day wait prior to Virus' War Games and in continuity with the main series.

Anyway, here's to my newest movie fic!

xxxxx

_**Southern Digigalaxy**_

**(Cue Godzilla 1985 OST – **_**Main Title Theme**_**)**

The Southern Digigalaxy. Specifically the Beta-Zulu side of the southern quadrant. From one vantage point, the galaxy seemed quiet and still, but lately there has been a major influx of immense energy that's ravaged numerous planets.

Suddenly, a chain of reactions quickly wiped out the remaining planets within the Beta-Zulu sector. The last of the inhabitable worlds in the Southern Digigalaxy were destroyed in short time.

An ominous threat has been destroying worlds exclusively in the Southern Digigalaxy, which now has gotten the attention of an angry phoenix god.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/7:30 AM**_

The four Sovereigns summoned for a summit in Azulongmon's sanctuary. The matters concerning the recent obliteration of worlds in the Southern Digigalaxy were addressed to X and Gennai, who returned after monitoring the recent events involving the Wars Games.

"_**All the planets within the Beta-Zulu sector have been destroyed! Not just destroyed, but obliterated in quick fashion!**_" Zhuqiaomon boomed as the flame aura surrounding him expanded and bathed the area near him. The more fury he unleashed, the more his flames spread around him. "_**I will not stand to witness more worlds within my quadrant to fall to this great force! It's humiliating enough this is all happening under my jurisdiction! I will not stand for this!**_"

Baihumon expressed his concerns. "_**You have my sympathies, Zhuqiaomon. We need to act fast. I want to take precautions before this unknown power begins ravaging the worlds on my sector.**_"

Ebonwumon quickly chimed in; his left head spoke in his Irish tone. "_**Now you know how we feel, Rooster McAngry!**_" The right head concurred in a Scottish accent. "_**Aye, but now ya got a lunatic on the loose on your side.**_"

Azulongmon glanced over to X, who closed his eyes following this unknown power. "_**X, I understand it's only days from the War Games and we must focus our resources for the bio-android, but this can't go on any longer. If this power destroys any more worlds, a great imbalance could lead to the imbalance between the Digiverse and the human's world.**_" He waited for X to speak and readdressed him. "_**X? Did you hear me...?**_"

X folded both arms behind his back. "I heard you, Azulongmon." He opened his eyes and faced the great dragon floating above him. "Yes, it's time we act now. There's only a few days until the event. I think we can send for Tai and Agumon to investigate this."

Gennai walked over to X. "The great power... I've studied the residue of the energy left behind around the destruction of the planets in the Beta-Zulu sector."

"And?"

"The energy that resonated from the wake of the destruction belongs to an Ascendant."

The Sovereigns were stunned in silence upon hearing this revelation. The notion that another Ascendant exists somewhere in the Digiverse was baffling.

"Then, if this great power belongs to an Ascendant, we definitely need Tai and Agumon to investigate this," the masked watcher looked up and closed his eyes. "We have to get to the bottom of this fast or risk losing more worlds to this Ascendant threat."

"X, could it be the Legendary Ascendant?" The ex-Digital Knight asked, conveying deep concern for the seemingly dire situation.

X replied. "I don't know, but I hope Onega X is up to the task, because this threat may in fact be greater than even Virus." He had a distressed look on his masked face.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Tendril OST – **_**Eternal Sacrifice**_**)**

xxxxx

_**Yagami the Legendary Ascendant**_

_**Act I: The Legendary Ascendant Strikes!**_

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Park/December 28, 2004/2:00 PM**_

With four days left until the War Games commences, the Chosen used the little time they had for post-Christmas activities that didn't involve preparations and training. Today, Tai had decided for the group to go to France to visit the Digi-Destined named Catherine whom his clone (who filled in for Tai during his absence prior to Dimitri appearing) and TK met the last Christmas holidays to intercept the Digimon French invasion.

Tai and Agumon were together with Kari and Gatomon as they waited for the others to arrive. The first to come as scheduled were TK & Patamon, Ken & Wormmon, Yolei & Wormmon, Cody & Armadillomon, and Sora & Biyomon. 15 minutes later, Yamato & Gabumon, Dimitri & Faith the Patamon, and Mimi & Palmon came. Davis & Veemon were the last ones to arrive.

"Late as always, Davis," TK remarked, watching Davis and Veemon both scratching their heads modestly.

"Hey, it was my fault for sleeping in!" Davis sheepishly said while apologizing to the group.

Veemon added. "I tried waking him, but he had Kari and Sonja in the brain."

Davis blushed and quickly cupped Veemon's mouth. "Um, what? What was that Veemon? I was counting sheep? Yeah, they were cute sheep, weren't they?" He pulled Veemon to the side and turned him around. He whispered into his partner's ear and made sure no one was hearing. "_Yeah, you just love opening your big fat mouth, don't ya, buddy?_"

"Mmmpfh!" Veemon barely said whilst his mouth was covered.

Yolei rolled her eyes. "C'mon, you two, quit fooling around!" She grabbed the two and pulled them over to the group awaiting them.

"Izzy and Joe aren't coming?" Tai blinked as he noticed the absence of the two and their partners.

The purple-haired girl answered back. "Izzy told me and Ken to take a break to join y'all. He and Tentomon are still busy working out BlackWarGreymon's chinks."

Ken added. "Joe's going over to help Izzy in our place."

"I hope BlackWarGreymon'll be ready for the War Games," Kari muttered softly, lowering her head. She felt Tai patting her left shoulder.

"It'll be ok, Kari. We'll be ready for Virus," the Bearer of Courage gave his sister some self-reassurance.

_Tai's still as ever calm as he was after leaving the Room of Time. I hope he knows he's doing considering what's at stake. Virus is an opponent like no other._ Dimitri observed the Chosen leader's oddly easygoing demeanor in the face of the upcoming War Games, the event held by Virus that determines the fate of mankind and the four Digital Realms. His train of thought was interrupted when Faith prodded his face. "Huh?"

"Mimi's calling for ya," Faith said as the future warrior saw Mimi handing him black French cap.

"Mother? Do I need to wear this?" Dimitri stared blankly at the cap.

Mimi giggled as she put a pink one on Palmon's head. "I think they're cute. Me and your grandparents went there for a vacation tour two years ago. You'll love it there." She clasped her hands together and sighed happily. "Paris is a city of romance!"

"Bleh, screw romance. I'm only coming because Tai convinced me and promised me a duel after Virus meets his end." Yamato quipped, clenching a French cap Mimi gave to him. He gave the cap an utter look of disgust and threw it on the ground. Gabumon raced over to pick it up and put on for Mimi's sakes.

Dimitri sighed as he watched Yamato fold his arms and scoff. "Mom went out of her way to give you that cap. The least you could do is appreciate it."

Yamato scoffed and turned away. "Whatever, boy. I'm a warrior not a fashion model."

"Hey, he can wear mine!" Tai interjected as he put his cap on Yamato's head, prompting the blonde to grab Tai's shirt. "Hey, now! It doesn't look that bad on you!"

"I'm a warrior, you dolt! Not someone's dummy on display!"

Everyone laughed over Yamato's expense. The Bearer of Friendship threw the cap back to Tai and tried hard not to blush in embarrassment. Yamato quelled his near embarrassing experience by grumbling and counting 10 to himself.

"Ok, guys! Are we all set?" Tai turned to everyone and asked them. As they nodded together, he gathered everyone as each put their hands on each other. "Ready, Agumon?"

"Yep! This beats airline flight!" Agumon said as he put his fingers to his forehead.

Tai did the same and looked over his back to see everyone's putting their hands on each other. "Right! Next stop: Paris!" With that, he placed his fingers on his forehead and utilized Instant Movement with Agumon to teleport the group from Odaiba Park...

xxxxx

_**Paris, France/Outside Versailles Palace**_

...and materialized a block away from Versailles Palace. Tai and Agumon removed their fingers from their heads.

**(Cue French music - Accordion)**

"Here we are!" Agumon announced.

"Well, after X put my clone's memories into my head, I can recall being here," Tai stated. "There was a Digimon invasion here a year ago. Oh, and I think you had a grandfather here, too. Right, TK?" He veered over to TK and Patamon.

"Yeah, I phoned and told him that we'd be outside Versailles Palace today," TK replied. "Catherine and Floramon should be waiting us for in Versailles Palace."

"Man, does she own that place?!" Davis was flabbergasted when he and Veemon ran up near the gates. He surveyed through the gates and saw the famous French manor house. He and Veemon marveled at the sight of the famous palace.

"He has no idea, does he?" Gatomon sighed at Davis and Veemon's obliviousness.

"No, Davis," Kari answered, walking over carrying Gatomon. "Catherine's just meeting us here. I heard she's brought along some other Digi-Destined she met recently."

"Oh, so we get to meet another Chosen? Awesome!" Yolei was ecstatic with the news of the new Chosen yet to be revealed. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I think we're going to find that out soon, Yolei," Cody said.

"If it's a boy, and undoubtedly a cute one, Yolei's gonna fawn over him. The poor boy..." Hawkmon sighed.

"Guys, I think I see my grandpa!" TK called everyone over to see a man clad in a brown jacket, pants, and boots walking near the gates. "Grandpa Michel, over here! It's me TK and my brother's here with me!"

As the man recognized TK, he opened the gates to let the group through.

"Bonjour, TK and Matt! Bonjour everyone!" The man welcomed the Digi-Destined.

He then escorted them down the entrance toward the Versailles Palace. Nearly everyone in the group marveled at the sight of the magnificent palace. TK and Tai, who was recalling memories from his clone's adventure in Paris, were reminded of their rescue mission and the brief Digimon invasion led by the Mamemon brothers. Waiting for the crew at the entrance was a cute and attractive blonde-haired French girl who looked about Davis, TK, and Kari's age. With her was a Floramon.

**(End theme)**

"Bonjour, Digi-Destined of Odaiba!" The French girl welcomed the crew.

"Catherine!" Tai and TK called to her.

"Ah, Tai! TK! It's good to see you both doing well!" Catherine said as she hugged them both, much to Sora's dismay.

"So, Tai, how come you never told me about this girl?" Sora poked Tai's side and grumbled to him.

"Hey, now, that was my clone who met her. I... me... the real me barely know her besides the memories X transferred from my clone to me..." Tai tried his hardest to clear up the situation. "But, c'mon ease up, Sora. She's just a friend."

Biyomon added to Tai's defense. "Yeah, remember Tai's clone was with us that whole time before Tai finally returned home."

Agumon nodded. "Yeah, I can just barely remember being here. My clone's memories are already reminding me of the big Digimon battle that occurred here."

"Was it with those Mamemon creeps?" Tai asked.

Catherine smiled. "Yes, you and TK helped us French Digi-Destined stop the Digimon invasion. That was a year ago, yes?"

Sora shrugged. "Right, I did forget. I suppose you're off the hook this time, Tai."

"So, when do we get to eat?" Agumon asked.

Davis chimed in. "Yeah, we could use some chow time! I haven't had anything but a bowl of cereal this morning!"

"We'll eat in an hour, yes?" Catherine nodded as she turned to Floramon. "Let us show you around the Versailles Palace first."

"Oh, Catherine! Sorry, don't mean to interrupt, but I heard you found a new Digi-Destined around here you want us to meet?" Yolei asked as her curiosity already became piqued. "Is it true? Did you really find another Digi-Destined?"

"Why, yes! I did and I actually wanted you all to meet him first," the French girl answered merrily. "Funny enough his Digimon is an Agumon like yours, Tai."

Upon hearing this, both Tai and Agumon were more intrigued when Catherine revealed this fact to them.

"Hear that, Tai? Another Digi-Destined with an Agumon," Kari said to him. "We should meet this Digi-Destined and his partner."

"Ahh, I wonder if he's a cute-looking guy," Yolei fantasized as Ken behind her just shook his head.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go meet this new Digi-Destined!" Davis eagerly called out. "Can you take us to him, Catherine?"

"Oh, sure. He's just down this hallway," Catherine pointed to inside Versailles Palace. "Once we get acquainted with him, I can take you around the palace, yes? Is that ok?"

The group, minus the stubborn Yamato, nodded together as Michel helped escort them into the Versailles Palace. The girls were mesmerized by the beautiful interior and scenery of the famous palace. Mimi took a few snap shots with her camera.

"Isn't this place beautiful, Dimitri?" Mimi asked while taking more pictures.

Dimitri sheepishly smiled. "Yeah, very nice, mother."

"It's all right if you want to call me Mimi. I may be your mom, but at my age I can easily pass as your sister."

"Can't help it since I've been raised by your future self my whole life."

Palmon tugged on Mimi's skirt. "Look, take the picture of that!"

"Over here this way, everyone!" Catherine called to the Odaiba Chosen, who followed her, Floramon, and Michel toward the area where the unknown Digi-Destined waited.

As they marched along, Tai heard a familiar voice calling out to him telepathically. He paused and looked up hearing the masked watcher beckoning him.

_Tai! Can you hear me?! It's me, X! We've got an urgent situation!_

Stopping in the middle of the hall and letting his friends by, Tai paused and closed his eyes, linking his mind with the watcher. _What is it, X? I told you I was gonna spend these last few days spending time with my friends! We're in France visiting a friend that my clone and TK met a year ago! She's about to introduce us to a new Digi-Destined with an Agumon!_

Agumon noticed Tai standing in the hall as the group left him behind. He hurried over and looked up realizing his partner was talking to X.

_I understand that, Tai, but, can you get over here to my planet? I'll tell you and Agumon everything you need to know._

_Is it about Virus? Look, I'm ready for him._

_This isn't nothing related to the upcoming War Games. Just come to my planet quick..._

_But, my friends are here. What am I supposed to do? They'll realize I just stopped in the middle of the hall. And we were gonna eat a little later. I was gonna try out some French cuisine while I'm here!_

X shouted back through his pupil's mind. _I'LL COOK US UP A FRENCH CUISINE! Now, get your ass up here and hurry! _

"Sheesh, what wrong end of the bed did he wake up on?" Tai snorted as he rubbed his ears where X yelling hurt him. He looked down to Agumon and furrowed his brows. "We're gonna have to cut our French tour short, Agumon. X is calling for us back. I don't know what's going on, but it sounds urgent."

Agumon nodded. "Ok, let's get going."

"TAI!" Sora called out from the other end of the hall. "What are you two just standing there? The others are far ahead they're wondering where you're at!" She and Biyomon raced over to the duo. The girl noted the serious demeanor etched on Tai's face. This was enough to tell her something was wrong. "What happened?"

"X just contacted me."

"Is it about Virus?"

"No, nothing like that, but he made it sound so urgent. Look I don't know how long we'll be gone, but be and sure to tell the others something called just for me and Agumon. Also tell them not to worry and that we'll be back. Hopefully, this won't take long."

The Bearer of Love nodded in response. "All right then, but make sure you two come back safe. I don't want the thought of something bad happening at the last minute and you two rushing off to fight whatever it is."

"We'll investigate what X wants us to find and we'll return back, Sora," Agumon said.

Biyomon replied. "Be careful, you two."

"Hopefully by the time we get back, we'll meet this new Digi-Destined and this Agumon," Tai said with an exuberant grin on his face. "Anyway, tell Catherine and the others something came up, but we'll be back, ok?" He leaned forward and kissed Sora's cheek. "Keep everyone in line while we're gone, ok? We'll be back and make sure Kari doesn't worry too much."

As Sora nodded, she and Biyomon watched Tai and Agumon use Instant Movement to teleport to X's realm.

"I hope whatever it is, it's not as bad as X claims," Biyomon said, looking up to her partner.

"Yeah, c'mon let's catch up with the others," Sora beckoned her partner as they raced down the hall to catch up with the others. She briefly glanced over her shoulder and peered at the post the duo teleported. _Be careful, you two. We'll be waiting._

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet/2:40 PM**_

X and Simms waited patiently as the latter lounged on seat situated near a table. X had both arms folded whilst gazing up to the sky as if he was expecting Tai and Agumon to show up any minute.

_**Shoom.**_

And right on cue. Tai and Agumon materialized above X and Simms. The big-haired teen and his Digimon floated down where X stood waiting for them.

"Good, you came right on time," X said. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything too important?"

"Well, besides barely arriving in France and about to meet some new Digi-Destined... nothing eventful," Tai said with sarcasm in his tone, which didn't faze X whatsoever.

Simms stood up. "The urgent situation is more important than some reunion with a friend."

"That's enough, Simms," the masked watcher interceded. "So, are you two hungry? C'mon, Simms can fix us a French meal while we discuss the urgent situation."

"Me? Cook?"

"Yes, now if you can make it fast. You know Tai and Agumon are big eaters. Hurry up!" X ordered Simms to his mansion to start cooking their meal. He turned his attention to Tai and Agumon. "Now."

Tai tried his hardest to ignore his grumbling tummy. "Sorry." He modestly chuckled in embarrassment.

"About that urgent situation."

"Talk now," the Bearer of Courage demanded as he and Agumon sat down. "What the heck is going on?"

"Let me recap..." X started explaining starting with the recent destruction of the Beta-Zulu sector, which would eventually lead to the mysterious Ascendant energy discovery within that galaxy sector.

xxxxx

_**Paris, France/Versailles Palace**_

Catherine finally showed the group to the outside where they saw a boy with a Digimon with a striking resemblance to Agumon. The boy looked about Tai's age with similar physical attributes including an athletic build and thick spiky hair, albeit the boy's hair was more a darker shade of brown. His wardrobe included a dark blue muscle shirt that showed most of his well built chest, muscled arms, and abdominal core, white pants coupled with gold belt around the waist, and white-and-yellow trimmed boots.

The Agumon with the boy appeared much larger than Tai's. There were notable Greymon features that caught their attention, especially the more meticulous Kari, Gatomon, TK, and Ken, who noted the blue stripes on this Agumon's back and body.

"Everyone, this is Yagami," Catherine introduced the Chosen to the boy. "And this is his partner Agumon X. He looks almost like Tai's Agumon, but bigger, yes?"

Despite his physical presence, Yagami came across as very shy and politely bowed to the group.

"Hello," Yagami addressed him.

"Hello!" The group introduced themselves to him.

The girls, needless to say, were becoming drawn to Yagami's outward appearance. The boy's chiseled form and innocent looking face was what attracted them most. Kari and Mimi both blushed as their attraction to the boy became more obvious with their eyes turning into hearts. Yagami most definitely had the heart throb appeal that won the girls over. Yolei was especially smitten when she walked over and checked Yagami out. Sora just arrived with Biyomon to see the group gathering around and meeting Yagami.

"What's going on?" Sora wondered as she and Biyomon noticed Yagami. "Is that the new Digi-Destined Catherine wanted to introduce us to?"

"Look! He has an Agumon!" Biyomon pointed to Agumon X, who was being check out by the other Digimon.

"Hey, there. My name is Yolei Inoue," the lovestruck purple-haired girl tried flirting with Yagami. "Pleased to meet you. How long has Catherine been keeping such a stud like you?"

Ken facepalmed when seeing Yolei openly flirting with Yagami.

"Wow, he's so a hottie!" Mimi giggled as she took pictures of him and Agumon X.

Yagami backed away from the camera flashes and nervously smiled. "Please, not too close."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I need to turn off the flash," Mimi readjusted her camera and turned off the flash.

"Feh, what's the big deal with this guy," Yamato snorted as he walked over to Yagami and sized him up. He noticed the meekness on Yagami's demeanor despite his large exterior. "You might be big with a strong build, but you're seems meek as a mouse."

"I...I'm sorry I don't hang around people too much," Yagami confessed. "Catherine here found me and Agumon X one day laying on the street."

"Were you an orphan?" Kari asked. "Did something happen from your home that made you run away?"

"I... I don't remember... anything before I arrived here and met Catherine is all a blank. She and her family found me and took me into their household. I've been living with them for a few days."

"My family is wealthy and we could afford adopting him into our household," Catherine stated as she walked over patting the boy's back. "He only remember his name, but nothing else. He's likely to have a case of amnesia."

"That's horrible," Sora muttered as she and the other girls felt deep sympathy for Yagami.

The boys, minus Yamato, felt the same way. Yamato just shrugged off Yagami and left him to be tended by Catherine.

"By the way, is Agumon X any different from Tai's Agumon?" Cody asked Catherine directly.

"Well, maybe? Agumon X is bigger and he can be quite strong. Floramon told me he has shown some aggressive behavior toward people, but I'm surprised he hasn't shown any aggression toward you all."

Agumon X turned around facing Yamato, who had his eyes firmly locked on him and Yagami. Dimitri, too, shared a similar interest in Yagami, but was more interested in uncovering more about Yagami's shadowed past.

"It's ok, Yagami. These people are friends of mine," the French girl tried comforting him with her best efforts. "Say, where are Tai and his Digimon partner?"

"Th-they said they'll catch up later. They had something to take care of," Sora addressed her. "Don't worry. Once they get back, they'll be happy to meet Yagami and Agumon X." She noticed Yagami lifting his head and smiling to Sora a bit.

"Anyway, shall we get going and continue touring around?" Catherine asked. "Michel left to see if more tourists are coming. Besides, I'd like to go outside the palace." She helped Yagami up and walked along with him.

Yamato scoffed watching Yagami requiring Catherine's touch to comfort him. "How pitiful. He's thrice her size and needs that woman guiding him?"

"Easy, Yamato. We don't know what happened to Yagami in his past," TK interjected.

_He's not fooling me. Yagami has a peculiar energy within him that feels..._ Yamato's train of thought was cut off as he was the first to hear a loud resounding boom echoing in the distance. "...what?!"

**(Cue Godzilla 1985 OST – **_**The Super-X Mobilizes**_**)**

The group paused entirely and watched as the sky seemingly split up. A vortex opened up in the middle of the sky above Paris. Nearly every bystander also paused to witness the odd phenomenon occur. They saw what looked like an immensely-sized spaceship vessel passing through and hovering toward the Versailles Palace. The Digi-Destined and their Digimon partners held their ground entirely waiting for the ship to descend until it hovered in a stationary position above the manor.

"A spaceship?!" Cody exclaimed.

Armadillomon quickly added. "Y'all think it's come here for a tour?"

"I very much doubt that!" Yolei called out.

Ken pointed to what appeared to be a hatchet opening up. "Look! Something's about to come out."

From the hatchet, a long tentacle-like prob with an eyeball snaked all the way down near the Digi-Destined group. It probed each Digi-Destined and Digimon as it finally made its way over to Yagami. The eyeball blinked thrice as its eye core turned green. The probe jerked its way back through the hatchet and into the ship.

"Judging from the portal, it appears to have come from somewhere in the Digiverse," Yamato noted, recognizing the stargates he and Gabumon traveled through with prior usage of the spacepods they used before. "The technology is definitely up to par to what Burizalor and his men used."

Gabumon gasped. "You're right, but who could be in this ship?"

"Remnants of Burizalor's empire looking for revenge?" TK wondered.

Kari sensed the presences inside the ship. "Whoever it is, I'm not familiar with it."

However, Yagami's face contorted as he backed away. Catherine noticed his sudden distress and grabbed a hold of his right arm.

"It's ok, Yagami. If this is an enemy, we have friends here who can protect us."

Just then, the ship descended and dropped off on the front of the manor house. The group amassed out on the front and watched the main door of the spaceship. Storming out from the ship were a small battalion of humanoid garbed in strange black and white armored spacesuits. There were 25 of them storming out. Ten lined up horizontally on each side. All of them proceeded to dislodge the helmets from their heads, revealing their faces. There was a handful of BlueMeramon, SkullMeramon, and Troopmon. They seemed fine after seemingly breathing in Earth's oxygen levels.

Five walked down the entrance way that had just settled on the ground and provided as a bridge for them to cross. The five men escorted who appeared to be the leader of the small army. The leader walked out like a king of his people. He wore mostly a regal yellow garb complete with a long, white cape. He also wore a similar armor garb that Burizalor and his men were accustomed to wearing, which Yamato and Gabumon recognized. Soon, Sora, TK, Kari, and their Digimon were quickly reminded of the armor wear this Digimon was wearing and linked it to the uniforms worn by Burizalor's men.

The leader Digimon resembled a dark violet-schemed version of Grademon, whose appearance was based on the medieval knights. He noticed Yagami and Agumon X standing beside Catherine and the Digi-Destined.

"At long last, I've been able to trace you, Yagami," the knight Digimon addressed the boy as he walked over to check on him.

"Wait, you know him?" Davis asked the violet-schemed knight, who ignored Davis' inquiry and continued looking over Yagami. "...um, I asked you a question? Hello?"

"He's not paying attention to us, Davish," Veemon frowned. "Are we like invisible or what?"

"Grademon..." Yagami spoke as he bowed his head to the knight.

Grademon surveyed the group and nodded. "I thank you for taking care of my adopted son, Digi-Destined."

"How do you know about us?" directly asked TK.

"Your reputation as the Digi-Destined precedes you. Who hasn't heard of the Chosen ones by now? Especially since a few of you have acquired the power of Ascendant. You may call me Glaven," Grademon acknowledged the group. He noticed Yamato and approached him. "Ah, Lord Yamato, so good to see you." He bowed his head before him. "Lord Takeru, Lady Hikari, Lady Sora, and Lady Mimi. Though a few of the other original eight are notably absent. We will do our best to search them, but am I glad I found the rest of you."

"For what, if I can ask?" Sora inquired.

"Hey, how come we weren't acknowledged?" Davis waved over to Grademon. "why don't I get to be Lord Davis?"

"Of course, how can I forget the second generation," Glaven openly addressed Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken. He eyed Dimitri. "And of course, there's you as well, Lord Dimitri."

Dimitri wasn't entirely pleased by how Glaven addressed him and his friends.

"How do you some of us are Ascendants?" Kari asked the violet Grademon.

"Our research team has quite the extensive network through the Digiverse. You'd be surprised how quickly information spreads. Lord Yamato, we've made a recent discovery that might pique your interest."

Yamato furrowed his brows, waiting for a response. He passed by Glaven surveyed the spaceship near them. The foot soldiers made room for Yamato and Gabumon to look around it.

"For bringing my son, Yagami, and his partner to me, allow me to reward you by telling you that we've located the legendary Ascendant's whereabouts."

Everyone present were shocked silent when Glaven brought this seemingly insane notion. The notable Ascendants (Yamato, Kari, TK, and Davis) found this to be a huge pill to swallow, but Yamato remembered the legends he had heard of the Legendary Ascendant.

Yamato's face twitched a bit as he turned and faced Glaven. "You mean _the _Legendary Ascendant? The one of legend?"

"Yes, Lord Yamato," Glaven nodded. "In fact, he just finished ravaging the parts southern sector of the Digiverse; more specifically he recently destroyed the Beta-Zulu sector."

"Legendary Ascendant?" Ken whispered, curious to learn of the legend.

"It'd be in your best interest if you wish to help us find him. Moreover, you and the Chosen can help us rebuild the Digital Knight Council and rightfully restore its place within the Digiverse."

**(End theme)**

Yamato turned his back to Glaven and walked off with Gabumon following him. Dimitri, along with Faith, raced over to catch up to them.

"Rebuild the Digital Knight Council?" Yolei muttered.

Hawkmon shrugged. "I have no idea what he means."

"The Digital Knight Council was the once prominent council that policed the Digiverse. Gennai was a part of it," TK explained to the New Digi-Destined. He veered toward Glaven and eyed him suspiciously. "But, Gennai said there were no other survivors of the Digital Knight Council. He's the only one left unless Gennai forgot about other members who were out on missions on other worlds at the time the Northern Realm's Digiworld was blown up."

Sora added. "Maybe Glaven was one of those lucky few who weren't on the planet?"

"So, what's the relationship with Glaven and Yagami?" wondered Cody.

"That's a mystery in itself," Gatomon tapped her chin and meticulously watched Yagami. "Glaven called him an adoptive son. Did Yagami get pulled into the Digital World and get stuck there for a while? Why haven't we seen him?"

"You guys are putting too much into this. Yagami's a Digi-Destined who's probably had some unfortunate bad luck, but we just got him reunited with his dad. Wait..." Davis was flabbergasted. "I never thought I'd hear the day a Digimon adopts a human kid."

Veemon chuckled. "Stranger things have happened, Davish."

"Father!" Dimitri called out to Yamato. "You don't actually believe that guy, do you? He doesn't even have any valid proof!" He finally caught up to Yamato and put a hand on his shoulder. "Father!"

_'Maybe we should investigate this. If this legendary Ascendant's been destroying parts of the Digiverse, we should find and eliminate him before he enters my world.'_

Yamato scoffed irritably while listening to Matt's pleas; despite his annoyance, Matt's pleas didn't fall on deaf ears.

_I could care less for your damn parents, Matty boy. They're your folks not mine. And TK's a big boy now that he's one of us._

_'Never thought I'd say this to a conniving and egotistical monster like you, but...'_

_Save it, you whiny bitch. Once I find this legendary Ascendant, I'm going to eliminate him and make an example out of him before I get my hands on Virus again. It's time I put my Room of Time training to use!_

Yamato jerked Dimitri's hand off and called back to Glaven. "Glaven, I'm ready. Lead the way."

"Father!" Dimitri shouted and followed after him. He paused as Glaven stepped in his way. "Yamato made his choice. Perhaps you'd be interested in helping us pursue the legendary Ascendant, Lord Dimitri? After all, you also of Ascendant blood, too."

Dimitri coldly narrowed his eyes at Glaven and brushed past him.

"All of you are welcome to join us!" Glaven announced to the Chosen. "This is your last chance before we depart!"

"What do you say, guys?" Davis asked his friends. Some were reluctant to go, but a few were willing to go find out about the legendary Ascendant; granted, this was mostly out of curiosity. "Maybe this beats a French tour?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Tai and Agumon?" Sora whispered to TK and Kari.

"Wait!" Catherine called out as she approached Glaven. "Excuse me, but if Yagami is going, I'd like to come as well. After all, I've become his closest friend since my family and I found him with Agumon X."

"Of course, you're welcome to join us," Glaven said, trying his best to keep a good impression and not grumble impatiently by Catherine's upfront demeanor. "And I'd personally like to thank you for taking care of Yagami. He might be a strong young man, but his mental capacity is merely on par with a small child." He tapped Yagami's chest as the young man stood still behind him.

"Your welcome. I'm glad that you two are reunited, but if you have to take him back... I'll understand."

"We'll discuss this later, miss," Glaven stated as he escorted Yagami and Agumon X into the ship. "We'll try tracking the other Digi-Destined with the best of our ability."

"Well, guys?" Davis asked the group again. "He said he'd try getting Tai and Agumon. Maybe he can convince Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, and Gomamon to join us?"

"If that's the case, let's go then," TK finally convinced himself.

Nodding, Kari complied as well as the others.

"We'll be coming, Glaven," Sora announced to the Grademon, who ordered his soldiers to help escort the group into the spaceship.

As the group moved along, Dimitri watched Yamato and Gabumon ahead of them. He approached Mimi and Palmon on his right. While Faith curled up on his left shoulder, Dimitri leaned over and whispered to Mimi.

"Mom, if father tries anything that's out of line, I'll subdue him if I must."

Mimi nodded. "Right, but I hope it doesn't come to that."

As everyone joined aboard, the gargantuan of a vessel ship floated off the ground and made its course toward the massive wormhole in the sky. Their next stop was the new Digital Knight Council world: Planet Vergo.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet/2:55 PM**_

After X finished explaining the latest crisis, Tai and Agumon finished eating their huge cuisine. Simms was dumbfounded by the ten or more stack of plates sitting on the table.

Before biting into a slab of meat, Tai stopped and reminded himself. "So, wait. There's an Ascendant in the southern side of the Digiverse, right?"

"Well, actually, he's already ravaged most of the Southern Digital Realm," X aptly pointed out while fiddling with an apple. "And it appears he's on course with the Eastern Digital Realm next. Zhuqiaomon's already blow off what's left of his feathers after seeing worlds under his jurisdiction wiped out. Azulongmon now fears the worst may come to his side."

Agumon put his plate down and frowned. "That's terrible."

"Tai, Agumon, my biggest concern is that this Ascendant might be stronger than Omega X."

When hearing this, Tai instinctively jumped out of his seat. "Really now?! Well, I think me and Agumon are ready to meet this Ascendant! Right, buddy?"

"I'm up for anything if you are, too, Tai!"

"Guys, this Ascendant could even be more powerful and dangerous than Virus. You guys might want to be careful and stay fresh before your big battle in the War Games."

As Tai put down the meat, he stretched out and let Simms carry out the stack of plates. Tai and Agumon readied themselves for departure.

"So, where is he, X?" Tai asked.

"That... I'm not sure."

"What? Have you call yourself the overseer of the Eastern Digirealm? Don't tell me you've been slacking lately!"

X rebuked. "Look, it all depends on my mood. Right now, all I know he's somewhere in the southern part of the digigalaxy. Remember, you two have the Instant Movement."

"Oh, right! All we need to do is search for his energy," Tai chuckled modestly as he and Agumon each put two fingers on their foreheads.

Both began to focus and probe the location of the peculiar Ascendant energy that X sensed before.

"There, it's weak, but it's definitely Ascendant energy," Tai stated. "See you guys soon. Let's go, Agumon."

With that, both the Bearer of Courage and Agumon teleported from Other World and to their next destination.

"Be careful out there, guys," X sighed. "Time to call Keke and the others on stand by just in case things get dicey."

xxxxx

_**Southern Digiverse/Ravaged Planet **_

**(Cue The Pointy Shoe Factory OST – **_**Bump in the Night**_**)**

By the time Tai and Agumon arrived, they saw nothing but an entirely decimated planet. A graveyard of ruined buildings and a haunted atmosphere of a once populated civilization. The backdrop of a moon hung in the background of the ruined planet.

The quiet and eerie atmosphere resonated with Tai and Agumon as they came to grips that they were too late. All they could feel (and taste) was a faint residue of the Ascendant's Ki barely dissipating. There was no mistaking it. The legendary Ascendant was previously here and the catalyst that led to the destruction of this world.

"That energy I can barely feel it, Tai."

Tai surveyed the area. "We barely just missed him, Agumon. But, yeah, I can also feel that long trail of energy he left behind. X was right... maybe this guy could be stronger than any of us." He scooped up a handful of energy and sensed the faint Ascendant energy residue. "Let's look around, Agumon. Then, we'll head back to X.'s realm Wait until we tell him about this."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next act:_** Arrival on Planet Vergo**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Finally the Yagami fic is up and posted! It feels good to finally get the first chapter done and this adaptation going. This is one of the DF movie fics I've wanted to write for the longest time. Crestofawesome165 kinda already beat me to it, but that was his vision and I enjoyed it.

Granted, I know revealing Yagami and his partner Agumon X happened too soon, but remember we know who he is. Our heroes are the ones left in the dark. And Yamato's attitude never changes... and somehow will come back to bite him square in the ass. ;)

I can't wait to delve into Yagami's backstory. I'm not expecting to be nearly as deep as crestofawesome165's Mneod, but whatever I do I hope it's as effective and gets the point across about Yagami's turning from boy to monster.

Catherine and her partner Floramon exclusively join the cast for this story. Their parts aren't really anything major, except maybe the former attempting to stop Yagami's later rampage.

And I introduce to you the Paragas of the story: Glaven the (violet) Grademon. This Digimon is based off the corrupted form of Grademon from _Digimon Xros Wars_. Nothing more that needs to be said.

Anyway, first chapter finally out of the way! This could go on another five chapters. I hope I can pace this story out right. Send a review and see you on the next chapter!


	2. Arrival on Planet Vergo

**A/N: **We're in the second act and with the way things are going it's smooth sailing from here. Meanwhile, our Digi-Destined heroes arrive where unbeknownst to them the Legendary Ascendant himself is near them. But, don't tell them that. ;)

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Yagami the Legendary Ascendant**_

_**Act II: Arrival on Planet Vergo!**_

xxxxx

_**Southern Digiverse/Ravaged Planet**_

**(Cue The Pointy Shoe Factory OST – **_**Bump in the Night**_**)**

As they spent fifteen or so minutes combing through the area, Tai and Agumon were still trying to get over the baffling discovery. The entire planet that used to house a peaceful and advanced civilization was completely wiped out. There were no traces of living beings. Only ruined buildings and ravaged land areas were left.

But, Tai and Agumon couldn't ignore the residue of a strange Ascendant energy that was still in the air. They both felt a tingly feeling crawl through their bodies. Agumon sniffed the ground trying to find any other traces of evidence of the one who obliterated the planet.

Tai stared out at the backdrop where the planet's moon loomed near them. There were more debris floating off into space.

"Just what could've done this?" Tai was at a near loss for words. "We've got to get to bottom of this fast, Agumon. And we can't keep the others waiting for us. They have to know about this."

"Tai! Over here!" Agumon called out, quickly garnering his partner's attention.

As Tai flew off the platform he sat stood on, he floated near Agumon and saw where his Digimon pointed to. To his shock, they found a FlameWizardmon covered in bruises and buried under debris. The disposition on his face was pale and weak as he had barely survived the planetary destruction.

"We'll get you out!" Tai reassured him. He and Agumon quickly removed the debris pile as they worked into pulling FlameWizardmon out. "There you're going to be fine now. Can you speak?"

The FlameWizardmon muttered weakly, his voice strained. "...thank you... I barely survived... that horrible catastrophe... every else to my knowledge perished at the wake of the monster's attack..." He coughed, hacking out dust from the debris that got caught in his mouth.

"A monster?" Agumon asked. "A Digimon did this?"

"More than just a Digimon... it was a terrible abomination... his aura was bright was bright like a star's..." FlameWizardmon continued on. "...and it came too fast. A giant green ball of light blasted through where I was working... and then came a bombardment of many penetrated into the planet and caused massive destruction... ultimately leading to the planet being torn into two..." He failed to stand on his own as Agumon put his arm over him. "...please... there's nothing more you can do for me..."

"No, don't say," Agumon said, trying to calm him down.

Tai inquired. "What else can you remember?"

"Just that... this monster... had a hulking figure... and wore a sadistic and sickening grin... as if he had pleasure of destroying out world... he looked like... a cross between human and a monster... he had bright green hair... and his eyes were purely white... no soul to them..." He paused and coughed again.

"We're taking you out of here," Tai said. "You said there aren't anymore survivors?"

"I can't say... but it's too late for this world... and me..."

"C'mon, don't!" Agumon pleaded as he felt FlameWizardmon quivering violently like he was having a seizure. "Wait, don't...!" He felt FlameWizardmon's life energy fade as he eventually gasped out his final breath and passed on. Placing FlameWizardmon down, Agumon sank his head.

Tai knelt down and picked up FlameWizardmon. "Let's give him a proper burial, Agumon. We're done here." He watched as Agumon started digging a hole. He surveyed the ruined planet while putting together the details of FlameWizardmon's description of the monster. "And this monster is supposed to be an Ascendant? Agumon, we need to find this guy fast before he destroys more worlds."

Agumon finished digging. "I know, but X said this guy was supposed to be stronger than Omega X."

As the Bearer of Courage put FlameWizardmon in the burial hole, Tai covered the Digimon with dirt and gave him a small prayer before looking back to Agumon behind him. Agumon was ready to leave.

"There's nothing left for us to find here. Let's head back to X really quick."

"Right," Agumon added as the duo used Instant Movement to relocate back on X's planet.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Western Digiverse/Outer Rim of Planet Vergo**_

The gargantuan spaceship, the _Capicorn Shell_, was navigating closer toward the outer rim of a dark blue planet covered with thick gray and white clouds. Yamato and Gabumon watched from a corner while the Digi-Destined and their partners were mesmerized by Planet Vergo's beautiful outward view.

"C'mon over here, Yamato and Gabumon!" TK called them over. "It's a great view from here!" He turned and noticed Glaven walking in on them with guards behind him. "Oh, Glaven, are we going to be landing on this planet?" He asked while Patamon sat on his head gazing out at the planet.

Glaven replied in a calm and regal manner. "Indeed, and this is where the Neo-Digital Knight Council headquarters is established. I would like to show you and your friends to it."

"We're definitely looking forward to it, Glaven!" Davis said with enthusiasm.

"I'm just surprised Gennai hasn't told us about this before," Sora said. "I'd thought he'd be one the first to know."

"We wanted to keep this a surprise until we were sure our new council were ready to contact him," Glaven said. "By the way, how is Gennai doing?"

"Well, he was an old man, but he became young again," Kari said.

Yolei added as hearts formed in her eyes again. "And he became a very handsome guy, too."

Ken sighed as Yolei fantasized over another cute guy.

"Yolei daydreaming about guys again. What else is new?" Gatomon remarked as Kari carried her in her arms.

"Excuse me, but where are Yagami and Agumon X?" Catherine approached Glaven. "They didn't come with you?"

Glaven became a little irked when Catherine confronted him, but he maintained his composure when addressing her. "He and Agumon X are resting in their quarters, but you will see them again when we land. I can assure, Miss Catherine."

"Oh, good, I'm glad to hear this," Catherine said, sounding somewhat relieved but curious of Yagami's whereabouts.

"What's the name of this planet?" Cody inquired to Glaven.

"Planet Vergo, and you all will need to brace yourselves. We're about to land," Glaven quickly informed them about the coming turbulence prior to the landing. He walked over and to his right Yamato cut him off. "Lord Yamato, is there something you need?"

"I demand to locate the Legendary Ascendant if he's indeed out there," Yamato said. "I'm not entirely convinced you're telling the truth. I need proof."

"You'll get your chance, Lord Yamato. In fact, you and Gabumon can borrow one of our other ships to travel to the nearest worlds. I can send some of my own men to accompany you."

Yamato folded his arms and leaned against the wall. He scoffed to himself. "Fine, I'll wait until we land."

Glaven pivoted the other way and watched the Digi-Destined viewing the celestial body. He beckoned to his guards to take the Digi-Destined to their rooms as the ship begins to descend for reentry. Yamato and Gabumon stayed their ground whilst the ship started trembling hard.

On his way out with Faith, Dimitri suspiciously watched Glaven escorting his guards toward the command bridge. From the corner of his eye, Yamato and Gabumon past him and Faith.

"C'mon, boy, go to your room like instructed," Yamato ordered while he and Gabumon headed down the hall. "But, don't complain to me if they find you wandering around here."

Dimitri took one last look at the door that closed behind Glaven. He turned away and floated across with Faith.

"_**All passengers return to your rooms. We're about to experience slight turbulence. We will be going through reentry on Planet Vergo. I repeat, all passengers...**_" A digitized female voice announced from the intercom speakers all around the ship.

xxxxx

Isolated in his room, Yagami awoke and sat on the side of the bed. He sank his head as he stared at the floor. There was a vacant and calm demeanor on his features. Agumon X sat by his side keeping Yagami company as their room rattled.

The reptile asked him. "We're almost back, Yagami. You remember that much, do you?"

Yagami muttered quietly. "Home. Back home where I belong."

xxxxx

_**Western Digiverse/Planet Vergo/Outside of Neo-Digital Knight Headquarters**_

"HAIL GLAVEN! HAIL GLAVEN!" A triumphant unified roar came from thirty or so soldiers, who welcomed Glaven back with Yagami and Agumon X.

The Digi-Destined and their Digimon were overwhelmed by the good reception for their arrival. However, Yamato was the one they were happy to see more than anybody.

"Wow, they really like us?" Davis said with a proud smile. "They're treating us like we're royalty or something."

Veemon added. "Feels good, doesn't it, Davish?"

"I'm shocked they're even letting us set foot here," Sora said, walking alongside Biyomon and the others.

"Now, Mimi, don't get any ideas about being their Princess Mimi, ok?" Palmon plainly said.

Mimi chuckled. "Nah, I'm past that phase. Then again, I wouldn't mind being called _queen_."

Dimitri sweatdropped when hearing Mimi. _Oh, how can I not forget when mom used to tell me she was a princess that used a bunch of Gekomon and Otamamon to get what she wants? God, I don't know how I'd put up with that side of her._

"Nah, I think _lady _would be more appropriate!"

"How about not?!" Palmon spat out.

"Digi-Destined," Glaven openly addressed the group as they stopped in entrance of a heavily fortified facility that was the size of a space station. "Welcome to the Neo-Digital Knight Council headquarters. I know it's not what you might expect, but we're still working on further renovations and expanding the quarters. We'll have a much bigger network in a matter of months."

"Nah, this is exactly what I'd expect," TK was mesmerized by the sheer size of the fortress. "And this is just still under construction?"

Patamon nodded. "I can't imagine what the final thing is gonna look like."

"Um, Mr. Glaven," Kari raised her hand.

"Just call me, Glaven, Lady Hikari," he replied. "And what is it you wish to ask?"

"Have your people contacted my brother and his Digimon yet?"

"I'm afraid we haven't. We're still working on contacting them as soon as possible, Lady Hikari."

Gatomon hopped from Kari's arms and surveyed the area. "Not a bad looking fortress. You even have tight security here."

"It's natural that we maintain high security around these perimeters in case of an enemy invasion, or worse... the Legendary Ascendant," Glaven solemnly said as he beckoned Yagami and Agumon X over to him.

"Glaven! You didn't forget that I demanded to locate the Legendary Ascendant, in order to prove his existence?" Yamato stepped up and approached Glaven. "Gabumon and I won't need any guards to accompany us, but perhaps I can borrow Yagami and his Digimon runt."

Agumon X slightly hissed at Yamato until Yagami calmed him down.

"You want to borrow Yagami?" Glaven was reluctant to give him up so easily. He looked Yamato into his eyes and nodded. "Very well. Yagami, you and Agumon X go accompany Lord Yamato and Gabumon. You two listen to what they tell you."

"Are you two strong enough to handle this situation? We're off to find the Legendary Ascendant," the Bearer of Friendship demanded from Yagami.

The meek teenage boy nodded and replied politely. "Yes, sir. C'mon, Agumon X."

"All right, you two come with us."

"Father, we need to collect more intelligence before we act!" Dimitri said as he confronted Yamato. "It could be too dangerous!"

"The only danger here is standing against me. Yagami, Agumon X, hurry up!"

The group watched Yamato and Gabumon depart with Yagami and Agumon X. The guards let them by as the four advanced toward a smaller spacecraft situated at the backdrop of the facility.

"Father..." Dimitri gritted his teeth.

Mimi sighed in exasperation. "And there he goes. Typical Yamato."

"He's so short-sighted," Cody remarked.

"Sometimes he does make me sick," Yolei finally let out everyone's sentiments without the man present to hear it.

Hawkmon chuckled. "Good thing you said that when he's not around to hear it."

"Who knows? Maybe those guys can stop the Legendary Ascendant?" Davis said. "Or... maybe not?" He looked around trying to appease his friends.

"Oh, please be careful, Yagami, Agumon X," Catherine whispered softly, watching them leave with Yamato and Gabumon.

The spacecraft lifted off from the platform and headed off through the planet's stratosphere in minutes. Glaven watched the ship's departure and nodded as he chuckled a bit.

"C'mon, there's some of this place I want to check out," Davis exuberantly said, calling over the others to join him.

Dimitri nodded. "Actually, that's not a bad idea, Davis." He said floating up into the air with Faith. "Davis, TK, Kari, you guys bring your Digimon." He asked as the aforementioned Chosen flew up and followed him to scan the perimeters.

"Hey, wait a minute! Where are you guys going?!" Yolei shouted out to them before her cries fell on deaf ears. "What the heck are we supposed to do here?"

"We'll just wait until they get back," Sora said. "Whatever they find, they'll come back and tell us."

"Come inside, I'm sure they'll return," Glaven addressed the remaining Digi-Destined. "Allow me to show you inside the headquarters and to your rooms. We have a feast soon to be prepared."

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet/5:30 PM**_

Tai and Agumon returned to X and informed him of their startling discovery. X took note of the horrific details. Behind X, his crew consisting of Keke, Sam, Tike, David, and Kara were assembled after Simms brought them over from their prep training for the War Games.

"That's terrible," Keke was at a loss for words.

Sam concurred. "We have to stop this maniac before he hits this side of the Digiverse and fast."

Tike pounded his fist into his palm. "Man, wait 'til we lock up with this big bastard!"

"We're going to find this Ascendant guy soon, guys," Tai reassured them. "X, you said my friends were taken to some far off planet in the Western Digiverse side?"

The masked watcher confirmed, furrowing his brows behind his mask. "Yes, they were taken there apparently by survivors of the Digital Knight Council. I have yet to talk to Gennai about this, but I'll confront him about it. You guys head over to Planet Vergo and find the others.:

"Not to worry, X," Agumon added. "We got Instant Movement to track them."

"Same here," Tike chimed in. "Remember, I've just relearned the move myself."

Nodding, Tai gathered the D3s together behind him and Agumon. "All right, we're heading out, X."

"And I'll have that talk with Gennai," X said. "Something is obviously not right here."

"We're getting to the bottom of this," Keke plainly stated.

As Tai, Agumon, and Tike used a combination Instant Movement, the group teleported from the masked watcher's planet. X turned around to see Simms waiting for him.

"Gennai is waiting for us in Azulongmon's realm, X."

"Right, let's go."

"Is it wise to send Keke, Sam, Tike, David, and Kara with them?"

The masked watched smirked behind his mask. "Hey, they've been bored. I thought I send them out. It should keep them occupied. They'll give Tai and the others the back-up they need just in case..."

"You're worried about the Legendary Ascendant?"

"If this is the one of legend, then maybe..." X said as he walked past Simms. "Let's go, Simms."

"Yes, sir."

xxxxx

_**Western Digiverse/Planet Vergo/25 kilometers from Neo-Digital Knight Headquarters**_

**(Cue Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 OST – **_**Dark Half**_**)**

Having distanced themselves a good ways from the headquarters, Davis, TK, Kari, Dimitri, and their Digimon scoured past a long stretch of a forest landscape. The Digimon (evolved into XVeemon, Angemon, Angewomon, and MagnaAngemon) flew alongside their respective partners.

"Dimitri, do you really think this Legendary Ascendant thing really exists?" Davis asked the future warrior. "Seems kinda farfetched to even for me."

"I agree, but my dad doesn't. That's the main problem."

The group paused as they surveyed over a ruined metropolis where inhabitants likely may have lived before.

"No matter how you slice it, this planet's pretty barren," TK meticulously examined the ruins.

"Those cities we thought we'd seen from space are nothing but ruins," Dimitri stated, baffled by the sheer amount of devastation to the ghost city.

Kari added. "Makes me wonder why Glaven would bother building a headquarters near ruins like these."

Angewomon deduced. "Needless to say, something's fishy here."

"I see something over there! Everyone, look!" Angemon directed the group's attention toward activity outside the ruined city perimeters.

They heard loud pumping and metallic clanking noises produced from a mining location.

"They seem to be pumping some kind of energy from underground," Dimitri noted.

"Thermal energy perhaps," MagnaAngemon said. "Or oil."

"Why do that?" XVeemon inquired.

As they flew near the mining location, they saw hundreds of fragile green aliens wearing turquoise cloaks and sporting tufts of purple mohawk on their heads. They were being worked to extremes by armored men similar to the soldiers back at the headquarters. The slave drivers whipped the poor aliens to death, forcing them to accelerate the pace.

A child alien hurried over to check on an white-bearded elder, who lacked the unique mohawk and had a darker green complexion, kneeling over and coughing horribly.

"Grandpa!"

"I'm ok... don't stop for me..."

The Ascendant group landed behind the child and startled him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stop! My grandpa is feeling ill now," The child pleaded, but he paused when he saw Kari, TK, Davis, and Dimitri along with their Digimon partners.

Kari crouched over next to the child. "It's ok, little one. We're not your bosses."

"Yeah, we're not here to work you to death. These are horrible conditions to be working disadvantaged people with," the Bearer of Hope remarked, conveying his dismay for the treatment of the creatures.

"Yeah, seems kinda pointless to be building something on a ruined planet," the Bearer of Light stated.

As he tended to his sickly grandfather, the child agreed. "It is pointless! We were brought here after the Legendary Ascendant destroyed everything, including our own planet!" He tried lifting a heavy slab of metal despite the frail arms he had. "We work all day and they hardly bother to feed us!"

Suddenly, one of the slave drivers caught the child trying to pull up the metal object. He quickly slid down the hill and kicked the child hard in the face. He pulled out a whip and hit the child with it.

"Get back to work!" The evil man repeatedly whipped the child several times.

"No... Soma..." the elder pleaded as he waltzed over to grab his grandson. He pulled the child close and pleaded to the slave driver. "Soma... isn't to blame.. it's my fault!"

"Oh, you want some too, geezer?!" The slave driver raised his foot over the elder.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Dragonball Z Budokai 1 OST – **_**Move Forward Fearlessly**_**)**

Suddenly, a white arrow hit the ground between the slave driver and the helpless aliens. He looked up to see Angewomon readying another Celestial Arrow. Kari and TK hastily flew up at the slave driver. They flew through the evil man and knocked him down.

"Stop it!" Kari shouted at him. "You have no right to be cruel to these people!"

"Back off now or you're dealing with us!" TK shouted.

The soldier pulled out a whistle and blew on it, signaling for his colleagues. At least ten more slave drivers broke into a run and headed over to the location. They formed a giant circle around the Digi-Destined and their partners. The Ascendant kids and the Digimon dropped into battle stances ready to fight them. Davis walked right over the whistle blower and waved a finger over him.

"If I were you losers, I wouldn't even think of messing with us. Xveemon!"

"You heard him, jerk!" XVeemon roared as he landed behind Davis. "Beat it or deal with us!"

As the Ascendants powered up, the slave drivers were taken aback by sheer intimidation and raced off avoiding a fight altogether. Davis quickly shadowboxed around him and as he turned around throwing a right hand hook...

_**Pow!**_

...his fist firmly planted right into someone's face. It was Tai who took the full blow to the cheek and was knocked down. Agumon, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David scrambled over to pick check on Tai. Tai rubbed his tender cheek where Davis accidentally clocked him good.

**(End theme)**

"TAI! AGUMON!" Kari cried out as she and the other hurried over to him. "Kara!"

"Tike?!" TK exclaimed.

Davis blinked thrice as he realized who he punched. "...oh, um... sorry? Tai?!" He took himself out of his spaced out moment and went over to check on Tai.

XVeemon facepalmed. "Oooo, Davis, that was smarts."

"Tai!" Dimitri yelled as he and MagnaAngemon hovered over near him and the others. He saw Keke and approached her. "Sis, hey, you decided to tag along with Tai, too?"

"X told us you'd be coming here," Keke replied. "Always count on him to try and find you guys wandering the Digiverse."

"Ow, ow!" Tai as he rubbed his face.

"Hey, I was just gonna ask. But, what are you doing here, Tai? And David? Tike? The rest of y'all?" Davis looked around and saw the whole D3 crew with Tai and Agumon. "Well, good thing the gang is all here."

"We were following an Ascendant's energy," Tai explained as Agumon and Sam helped him up. "But, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, Yamato was asked to destroy this Legendary Ascendant and we got here by a spaceship," TK entailed the Bearer of Courage of their situation.

Tai blinked. "You don't say...?"

"Ah, finally the leader of the Digi-Destined makes his presence. So, good to have you with us," Glaven chimed in, attentively getting everyone to look up and face him. "Taichi Kamiya, the wielder of the Crest of Courage, and partner Agumon, welcome to Planet Vergo."

"How do you know our names?" Agumon demanded.

Tai stood up and pointed to Glaven. "And who are you?"

"I am Glaven. I know you're an Ascendant named Omega X that harvested his crest's power to produce the first Ascendant power in millennia," Glaven penetrated a calm and stoic gaze into Tai's eyes. He chortled and bowed his head. "Would our guests care to have some dinner?"

Tai's ears perked as he and Agumon shouted excitedly together. "Oh, wouldn't we?!" Nearly everyone behind him sweatdropped in unison.

xxxxx

Later that same evening, while Tai and Agumon met back with the other Digi-Destined for the feast, the D3s went with Dimitri and company to sneak in food to the enslaved alien Digimon. The group did their best to pry Tike and Kara away from the food despite having their share earlier.

The alien children's gorged down on the large amount of food brought to them. Their appetites were disgustingly on par with Tike and Kara's, which baffled the group.

"So, was it Glaven that tore up your planet?" asked Dimitri.

"No, not Glaven. It was someone scarier and bigger," one of the children replied after stuffing his mouth full of noodles.

Kari giggled seeing the little ones engulfing their fills. "It's ok! Slow down or you're going to pop!"

"No, we won't!"

"By the way, we're Avomon," one of the other alien tykes said.

"Nice to meet y'all," Gatomon sat down next to Patamon and Veemon while watching them eat.

Sam turned and asked Dimitri. "And that other guy you described had an Agumon with him?"

"His name is Yagami, but it can't be him. That guy's puny."

TK assessed the situation. "Maybe Glaven is telling the truth. If the Legendary Ascendant exists, we're going to have a lot of trouble on our hands."

Keke approached Dimitri and Faith. She called them over though she ended up inquiring her brother. "By the way, dad went with that Yagami guy, right?"

"They left to find the Legendary Ascendant. I tried to stop Yamato, but you know how he is, sis."

"It's ok. When he gets back, we can ask what he's found."

Dimitri nodded in response. "Good idea, but their sake, I hope they didn't run into this monster yet."

xxxxx

_**Neo-Digital Knight Council Headquarters/Glaven's Quarters**_

Glaven stood facing a mirror that doubled as a telescope. He caught a view of a white ball of cosmic fire making its course toward a planet.

"Yes, yes, you're right on target, Comet Camori! Come and get us! Destroy us!" Glaven yelled as a wicked laughter accompanied his mantra. He walked down to find a Troopmon trembling frightfully upon the inevitably of the comet's collision with the planet.

"Lord Glaven... I'm scared..."

"Come now. There's nothing to be frightened over," Glaven tried to calm his subordinate. He descended where the Troopmon stood.

"But, the comet's getting dangerously closer! It could take another day!"

"Sssh, relax," the violet-schemed Grademon chortled evilly, quickly producing his twin swords. He cut the Troopmon apart at blinding speed, granting him a quick death. The Troopmon's screams faded only to be drowned out by Glaven's wicked laughter.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/11:30 PM**_

X and Simms confronted Gennai about the discovery of the Neo-Digital Knight Headquarters. However, Gennai gave them a response which baffled them both.

"A Neo-Digital Knight Council Headquarters? That's news to me. And you mentioned something about a Glaven? But, the Glaven I remember likely perished in the last battle before the Northern Digital World was destroyed."

Simms looked over to X. "Well, sir?"

"Seems your so-called colleague is still alive, Gennai, and he's forged an elaborate ruse to lure our friends to some kind of death trap. Whether there's a Legendary Ascendant or not, they have to know soon."

xxxxx

_**Next act: The Fated Encounter**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **X learns a startling truth while Tai, Agumon, and the D3s land on Planet Vergo. Moreover, the comet is on a destined collision course with the planet.

Next time, as the next chapter implies, a face-off between Tai & Agumon and Yagami & Agumon X is heading our way. Additionally, some side stuff on the side with the other cast.

Until then, send a review and see you on the next update!


	3. The Fated Encounter

**A/N: **Tai and Agumon finally meet Yagami and Agumon X. Things are gonna ugly from here on. And will X be able to warn the Kai Destined of Glaven's deceit in time?

Let's see it goes. Enough rambling. On with the chapter!

Enjoy, peeps.

xxxxx

_**Yagami the Legendary Ascendant**_

_**Act III: The Fated Encounter**_

xxxxx

_**Western Digiverse/Planet Vergo/Outside of Neo-Digital Knight Council Headquarters**_

After dinner, Tai and Agumon were recapped by the Chosen on the current situation. They walked out of the dining room and headed through a hall leading outside the headquarters. Tai and Agumon turned around where Sora & Biyomon, Mimi & Palmon, Yolei & Hawkmon, Ken & Wormmon, and Cody & Armadillomon amassed near the front doors.

"Then, Yamato and Gabumon left with this Yagami guy to find the Legendary Ascendant?" inquired the Bearer of Courage, to which the others nodded together.

Agumon added. "And Yagami has an Agumon? Like me?"

"Like you except bigger and he has sharper claws," Biyomon pointed out from observations. "He also looked stronger and rougher."

"Yeah, like he's put his body through a series of bloody fights in succession!" Hawkmon tried to vividly describe Agumon X's supposed background.

"And this Glaven guy is like his foster dad?" Tai wondered as his eyes became fixated on the Neo-Digital Knight Headquarters. "I wonder how a kid and his partner winded up with him in the first place. I don't know about you guys, but something about this place seems kinda fishy."

"You noticed, too?" Yolei asked.

"Neo-Digital Knight Headquarters doesn't exactly ring originality," the big-haired teen widened his grin as the Chosen and their Digimon facefaulted.

"Tai, get serious for a minute here!" The purple-haired girl lashed out and snapped at his silly remark.

"Relax, Yolei, I'm just kidding. Calm down," Tai waved her off. "But, there is something about Glaven that kinda rubs me the wrong way. I'll reserve judgment on Yagami and Agumon X when they come here."

"Yagami's a gentle guy by my first impression of him," Mimi said.

"Maybe we can inquire him on what he knows about Glaven," Ken suggested right away.

"That might be a good idea and ask him if he or Yamato found the Legendary Ascendant," Cody added.

Tai surveyed the headquarters more and nodded. "Yeah, hopefully they don't run into the Legendary Ascendant anytime soon. Agumon and I can tell you from firsthand experience the damage that guy's capable of."

"You mean that ruined planet you guys found?" Sora asked worryingly. "By what you've described, we're dealing with more than just some powerful Ascendant."

"That's a massive understatement, Sora," he replied. "From the amount of damage he did to that planet, we're dealing with a monster. How long ago did Yamato and Yagami take off?"

"About five, six hours ago, give or take," Yolei replied.

Nodding, Tai looked up to the sky and sighed deeply. "Knowing Yamato, when there's a challenge presented to him, he'll want nothing more than to fight it. Heh, am I kidding? I'd jump at the chance of fighting this Legendary Ascendant, but not with you guys here."

"I hope they get here soon," Sora said.

"Me, too, Sora. Anyway, where are Kari and the others?"

"I believe Keke and them went to meet with them," Mimi spoke up.

"That's ok. I'll catch up with them again later. I don't want us to stay on this planet for very long anyway. By morning, if that Legendary Ascendant doesn't show up, we're out of here."

As the group agreed with Tai's plan, Glaven was seen standing on a platform out of the group's vantage point. Having heard Tai talk to his friends, Glaven turned away and headed back to his chamber to await Yamato's return with Yagami.

"Say, where's Catherine and Floramon?" Yolei noticed the French girl and her Digimon's lack of presence.

Then, right on cue, Catherine and Floramon came walking out from the front doors as they stumbled upon Tai and his group.

"Isn't this such a big confinement, yes?" Catherine asked the group as she looked around. "Tai, Glaven told me to find you and the others. He already has our guest rooms prepared where we can sleep for the night."

"Really now?" Agumon asked.

"One room for the boys and the other for the girls," Floramon said.

"Works for me," Yolei nodded.

"If you guys need to sleep, go ahead, but me and Agumon are staying up until Yamato and Yagami get back," Tai insisted as he and Agumon walked away to scour around the headquarter perimeters. They did so to buy enough time for Yamato, Yagami, and their Digimon to return from their search.

"C'mon, let's back inside, guys," Ken declared, taking responsibility and leading the group inside the headquarters.

The Bearer of Love turned around watching Tai and Agumon walking off. "Be careful, you two."

xxxxx

_**Two hours later**_

xxxxx

_**Outside Digital Knight Council Headquarters**_

**(Cue The Aleph OST - **_**Lazarus**_**)**

The spaceship returned from its brief journey across the outskirts of Planet Vergo. After spending hours searching for the feared monster, Yamato & Gabumon and Yagami & Agumon X came up short with no evidence to show.

Glaven arrived to meet them at the launch location. Yamato wasted no time walking back toward the headquarters not looking the Grademon in the eye. Gabumon dashed forward catching up with his partner. Glaven pleaded to Yamato whilst Yagami and Agumon X stayed close behind them.

Needless to say, Yamato was none too pleased coming up with nothing to show.

"Damn it all. How am I supposed to destroy something if you can't even give me any specifics?!" Yamato barked as Glaven pleaded to him.

"We've working as hard as we can! Please, just give us a little more time, Lord Yamato!"

Giving Glaven the cold shoulder, Yamato walked ahead through the hall. Gabumon immediately caught up with his partner and didn't look back. Suddenly, Tai and Agumon were sitting together on an open window with Yamato and Gabumon passing by them.

"Yo, Yamato!" Tai greeted him in a playful manner.

Yamato openly scoffed and acknowledged his rival. "Last I checked I didn't remember you two being invited."

"Aw, don't say that! It's not like you're having any luck finding the Legendary Ascendant!" The Bearer of Courage remain unfazed by Yamato's snide remark.

"It won't be long until we capture him and when we do he's mine. And I can assure you he's dead when I get my hands on him," the proud youth turned his back to Tai and Agumon. "Just stay out of mine and Gabumon's way, you two."

Agumon shrugged. "Sure thing."

Tai watched them leave. "Yes, sir." He addressed the blonde not hiding the sarcasm in his tone. He eyed Glaven walking by but didn't hesitate to call back to Yamato. "Guess we'll be seeing y'all around later!" Just then, Tai felt a jolt in his body and heard footsteps abruptly stop behind him.

"Tai, you feeling it, too?"

Though he didn't answer Agumon, Tai slowly turned around and saw Yagami. Agumon eyed Agumon X standing on the opposite side. With Yagami being a few inches taller, Tai was forced to shift his head up and look right up at Yagami's eyes. Yagami clenched his fists tight and gritted his teeth hard.

Alarmed, Glaven whirled around and caught his foster son intently glaring down Tai. Agumon X, too, was in an internal struggle suppressing his violent tendencies when looking at Agumon. In fact, it was Agumon X that conveyed more fury than his partner. A subtle green aura bathed over both Yagami and Agumon X. For Tai and Agumon, it was quite the opposite as golden auras washed over them.

Yagami and Agumon X wore golden accessories that doubled as suppressors. For Yagami, it was forehead ornament with a green gem. Agumon X had on a golden bracelet attached over his right arm.

"Calm down, Yagami," whispered Glaven as he lifted his right hand where an apparatus similar to the golden accessories was lodged in his right palm. A similar green gem on the device lit up to suppress Yagami and Agumon X.

Their green and golden auras seemingly touched. The two unmovable force maintained a quiet stand off.

"Tai!" Came a group of voices that cut Glaven off and interrupted Tai.

Sam, Tike, Kara, and David arrived just in time to see Tai and Agumon confront Yagami and Agumon X.

"Hey, guys...!" Tai quickly turned around and saw Yagami's green aura fade. The intense look on the teen's face relaxed as he and Agumon X's energies were suppressed before the situation turned for the worse.

Yagami and Agumon X walked past Tai and Agumon without a hitch. Glaven escorted his son and the Digimon off to their quarters.

"What just went on there, Tai?" Sam wondered.

Tike raced up to Tai and Agumon. "What was with that light show all about?! Was that the Yagami guy we've been hearing about? Heh, he didn't seem all that tough. I bet I could take him!" She shadowboxed much to Sam's annoyance.

Kara slapped the back of her brother's head. "That'd be cruel of you, bro. Besides, that energy I sensed from those two didn't seem all that. Besides..." She sighed and fell into cloud nine. "I couldn't bruise the face of such a cutie. Oh gosh, I didn't know he was so darn cute!"

David blinked thrice. "...um right. Don't see the big deal here."

However, Tai and Agumon had a different view after their first encounter with the duo. Tai, especially, sensed an abnormal power underneath Yagami's harmless exterior.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Laboratory**_

Glaven sat in a chair with his right arm (coupled with the suppressor device in his palm) attached to a scanning machine. An old cloak-wearing Octomon operated the machine and waited to check for the device's latest test results. The results came out on a sheet of paper that he tore from the machine's slot.

"Can you now remove the apparatus?"

Glaven complied and removed it, causing the golden device to shock the Octomon. The device fell on the ground near Glaven's feet.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the results remain consistent like last time. According to the data, the remote device still functions properly. There are no flaws. It could be Yagami and Agumon X are both acting out of their own free wills. As the controller of the device, it's time for you to control the actions of those two, especially your son!"

Glaven picked the golden apparatus from the floor reattached it to his palm. "Nonsense. Fix it." With that, he stormed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"But, why fix something that isn't even broken?!"

Glaven stood outside the room, mulling over Yagami and Agumon X's recent actions.

"Yagami, my son... what's wrong with you and Agumon X?" Glaven muttered. _There must be something disturbing those two. There has to be a block that's interrupting my control over them. Agumon X especially was ready to lash out at Taichi's Digimon. And Agumon X's emotions are tied to Yagami. Their Ascendant rage flared the minute they saw Taichi and Agumon. Those outbursts must end with all our visitors here... if not all my efforts will be for naught._

His concerns grew more apparent when Tai and Agumon confronted Yagami and Agumon X. A red flag was immediately raised when Glaven had some difficulty suppressing Yagami and Agumon X's fervent moods.

On his way to Yagami's quarters, Glaven reflected back to the years he's spent controlling Agumon X first and then finding a human partner with a trait most suited to partner with Agumon X. He had found a human that could harness the Crest of Spirit, the ninth original Crest.

_The Crest of Spirit gave him a surge of abnormal Ascendant power. It made him stronger than the other Chosen whose Crests were encrypted with Ascendant DNA. Yagami was unique in his own right, but unlike other Ascendants what he received was a power far abnormal... darker even. The power corrupted Yagami much like it done with Agumon X and turned him being driven by violence. In time, both of them began to scare even me. _

_There was no choice but for a scientist to craft device to control their powers._

_By controlling Yagami and Agumon X, I can control the Digiverse. No one power can stand in our way!_

**(Cue Godzilla 1985 OST – **_**The Mysterious Creature**_**)**

Glaven slightly opened the door and peered through the door crack to see Yagami sitting in solitude in a room of darkness. Agumon X sat beside Yagami. Both of them were quivering violently as fever-like sweats drenched their bodies.

_Someone got to you, two. Wait, that's it! Could that be it? _Glaven came to a sudden realization. "Agumon and Agumon X were born on the same day. Not just that. I remember myself and my brother, when both of us were commanders in the Digital Knight Council... we were asked to do background checks on the Chosen Nine. Taichi Kamiya and Yagami Kanzaki share the same birthday, but the search for Yagami was delayed as his family was killed on the night Greymon and Parrotmon engaged in battle. Yagami was supposed to have been there to witness the battle. Additionally, the Crest of Spirit faced its own issues. It was the only Crest to have been tainted by a virus infecting Agumon X. It was a rage virus that we worked hard to suppress, but failed to quarantine in time. That rage virus would eventually mutate to became the X-Virus, which corrupted Agumon X. It certainly didn't help that he was considered a failure unfit to carry the Crest of Courage. That drove his hate for Agumon further.

I had to search Yagami before it was too late... and through a fortunate turn of events, I found the orphaned boy by making contact with him. I found a boy who harbored enough hate and darkness. Having been casted out by his foster parents, there was no place in the human world for Yagami to turn to. I made contact with him and transported him to my location thanks the Digivice that was always meant to be his. When I told him about the good life that Taichi Kamiya lived and how Agumon X was rejected in favor of Agumon, he became embittered and vowed to destroy the one he deems unworthy of wielding the Crest of Courage."

Glaven looked inside the room and saw Yagami's face contorting with anger. _This has been a long time coming. Now fate has brought them together, but I can't afford to let Yagami and Agumon X loose on Taichi Kamiya and Agumon just yet. I need more time._

Agumon X growled under his breath and looked up seeing Yagami's gritting his teeth hard. The teen's whole body stressed as a olive green sheen of light bathed over him again.

"We'll get them, Yagami," Agumon X mumbled darkly. "I promise we'll make those unworthy holders of the Crest of Courage pay by spilling their blood over these walls. I'll take pleasure snuffing Agumon's life from his body."

Yagami growled and clenched his teeth, his voice was barely audible over the high-pitched wisps from the aura. "...Taichi... Agumon!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Outside Digital Knight Council Headquarters**_

Once Yamato and Gabumon walked down a hall toward the guest rooms, he turned the corner only to find Dimitri, Faith, and Keke standing in his way.

"We need to talk, father," Dimitri openly addressed the miffed blonde.

"There's nothing that needs to be addressed. Now, out of the way, you two," Yamato demanded but they wouldn't budge an inch. The proud Ascendant scoffed irritably and tried going through them. "All right, but make this fast. He leaned on the wall, folding both arms.

"How did the hunt go? I take it you didn't find the Legendary Ascendant?" Keke asked him outright.

"We scoured several planets, but we came up short. Yagami and his Digimon weren't much use. Tomorrow morning, I'm going to tell Glaven that this has been a waste of time. Just a wild goose chase."

"Father, don't you think there's something wrong with this whole picture?" Dimitri asked him. "We scoured this planet and we found enslaved people taken from another planet destroyed by the Legendary Ascendant. Glaven gave them a home here but in return has been slaving them to death. Moreover, we found a ruined city."

"Seems Glaven went through all this trouble just to rebuild a new Digital Knight Headquarters," Keke claimed from hers and her friends' observations. "Dad, don't you think this is all too fishy?"

Yamato took a moment to mull this over as Matt chimed in his five cents with the arrogant one.

_'They got a point. We need to confront Glaven first thing tomorrow.'_

_This has been a complete waste of my time. If we don't find that Legendary Ascendant tomorrow, we're leaving. I have more important matters like preparing for the War Games._

Yamato walked off toward his room with Gabumon.

"You three get some rest. We'll see you tomorrow!" Gabumon waved off to Dimitri, Faith, and Keke as Yamato closed the door behind them.

"Humph, how come Yamato got his own room?" Faith frowned and puffed up his cheeks.

"I'm not sure if I can sleep with the Legendary Ascendant supposedly still out there somewhere," Dimitri mumbled until Faith's yawning convinced him to change plans. He felt Keke pat his back.

Keke reassured him. "C'mon, let's get some shut eye, Dimitri. You know where the boys are sleeping, right?"

"Right," Dimitri said, stretching. "Goodnight, sis."

"You, too." Keke waved off her brother and headed down the hall for girls' guestroom.

Just then, the siblings sensed an immense power inexplicably rise alarming them and Faith. The power shook them both to the core as they stormed off to investigate this source of power. They felt it emanating close toward the guys' guestroom on the left direction.

"That came from near the guestroom Tai and the guys are sleeping!" Keke exclaimed.

Dimitri nodded as he picked up the pace. "It just came out of nowhere! It's not Glaven that's for sure!" He looked over his shoulder as Faith flew beside him. He noted the look of distress on the Patamon's face. "Don't worry. We're gonna find this out, Faith." As they arrived, they were quickly thrown back by an explosive blast that erupted from the guys' guestroom.

_**Boom!**_

Loud cries emanated from the room as debris cloud covered the destruction in the hall. The door was literally torn down by something massive.

**(Cue Dragonball Z Budokai 3 OST – **_**Evil Power**_**)**

"Keke, are you all right?!" Dimitri checked on his sister, who was lying on the ground with legs sprawled out.

Nodding, Keke picked herself up. "Fine just caught off guard."

They checked inside the room to find a large shadowy figure with who appeared to be Yagami flying out through the ravaged wall. Dimitri was the first to notice Tai already flying away with VictoryGreymon. The boys (namely TK, Davis, Ken, Cody, Tike, David, and Sam along with the Digimon) were awakened and scrambling away to see the immense beast hastily flying off in pursuit of Tai and VictoryGreymon. Yagami followed them off from the headquarters and shot across to the outskirts.

"Guys! Are y'all ok?!" Dimitri called out to the group, all of whom were just fine except shocked by the ordeal.

"We're fine, but I could've sworn that was Yagami who busted into our room!" Davis claimed.

Veemon added. "Yeah and he was beelining right for Tai, too!"

"Dimitri, what the heck is going on here?!" TK demanded as he ran up to him.

"I wish I knew what was going on, but I think there's more to Yagami than we'd like to think," Dimitri assumed. "C'mon, let's go follow..."

However, before Dimitri and Keke planned to follow Tai and Yagami, the girls were heard from the other side of the hall. They headed over to the boys' room and were shocked to see the damage left behind by Yagami and Agumon X's rampage. Once Catherine learned about Yagami's involvement, her concern for him and Tai grew even more.

xxxxx

_**Glaven's Quarters**_

As he woke up with a start, Glaven sensed Yagami and Agumon X's awakening. What he feared most finally materialized and with bad timing considering his plans involving the forthcoming comet collision.

_Yagami, Agumon X! It's too soon, you fools!_ Glaven instinctively jumped from his bed and scrambled over to snatch up his control apparatus. He firmly locked it to his wrist and glided out the window to follow the collision of Ascendant energies. "I've got to calm them down before it's too late!" He hastily propelled away from the headquarters and passed over the outskirts.

xxxxx

_**Several kilometers from the Neo-Digital Knight Council Headquarters**_

Having moved a good distance from the headquarters, Tai and VictoryGreymon lured Yagami and his now evolved partner from tearing the whole facility apart. Tai and VictoryGreymon turned around to get a good look at the behemoth Agumon X became. Emerging from a huge debris cloud was a gargantuan covered in ginger and sliver armor. His forearms were encased in gold gauntlets with red trimming and his hands became armed with three sharp claws. A long sliver-armored tail waved back and forth behind his rears; at the end of the tail is a wheel equipped with spikes, which could double as a tail club. Protruding from his now broad shoulders are six long, red glider-like extensions as they served as wings to help propel him through the air. Light blue gems were seen deeply embedded at the end of each wing tip. A similar but bigger blue gem from a first glance seemed embellished at the core of the beast's chest. The golden helmet covering his visage resembled WarGreymon's tri-horned helmet, but the center nose horn was much larger. Red eyes shifted forward through the mask's eye holes where he gazed intently at Tai and VictoryGreymon.

VictoryGreymon readied his Dramon Breaker and waited for the beast to attack.

"Agumon X evolved into that big thing?!" Tai was taken aback. "Shouldn't he be a WarGreymon or at least a VictoryGreymon?"

"I am ShineGreymon X," the beast darkly announced as he launched himself toward them both. But, VictoryGreymon glided forward and cut ShineGreymon X off from the pass.

"VictoryGreymon!" The Bearer of Courage shouted, flying into the aerial battle but he looked the other way. He saw Yagami propelling himself with the help of a green aura that allowed him to fly up and throw concentrated green energy orbs that tore through the ground.

Tai evaded the volley of blasts heading his way while Yagami unleashed a barrage of blasts. The big-haired teen instinctively used Instant Movement to avoid getting bombarded to death. Tai teleported several feet above Yagami. He dropped down and kicked Yagami's face hard, but the impact of the kick barely even fazed the guy. Tai winced hard as his foot hurt just kicking Yagami.

"Damn! That hurts!" Tai winced. _It's like hitting a dozen reinforced steel walls!_

Meanwhile, ShineGreymon X and VictoryGreymon exchanged blows on the other side. ShineGreymon X became bathed in a yellow aura that wisped over his massive frame. VictoryGreymon noticed his sword wasn't putting a dent on the seemingly uncontrollable monster. VictoryGreymon, however, wasn't about to quit and split his Dramon Breaker blade, attaching them to his arm. ShineGreymon X shot across ready to tear into his adversary.

Taking in energy from his surroundings, VictoryGreymon amassed the energy concentration to the sword's tip. "_**Trident Gaia!**_" he bellowed, firing a concentrated beam that impacted ShineGreymon X and pushed him back. While keeping ShineGreymon X at bay, VictoryGreymon hastily rushed forward.

However, ShineGreymon X spread his wings out and concentrated on accumulated energy. "_**Glorious Burst!**_" He fired a similar concentrated beam that pushed against VictoryGreymon's.

The Digimon were immediately locked in a beam struggle that lasted a few seconds. Both beams nullified completely. ShineGreymon X unloaded a barrage of flaming shell rounds toward VictoryGreymon, who summoned shells from his back that put up a shield in front of him. The shield stopped the incoming shots from going through.

VictoryGreymon utilized Instant Movement and teleported near ShineGreymon's right side. He took advantage of the beast's blind spot and stabbed him with his sword. ShineGreymon X turned around looking more irked than actually grimacing. ShineGreymon reached over to grab VictoryGreymon, who narrowly flew out of the way.

Tai flew over and decked Yagami's face with a punch. As his fist slid off Yagami's face, he saw a trickle of blood pouring from Yagami's lip. Tasting his own blood, Yagami licked it and smiled like it were sweet honey.

"Gross!" Tai grimaced as he flew right out of Yagami's reach.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Godzilla 1985 OST – **_**Godzilla Appears**_**)**

ShineGreymon X took to the air and expanded his golden aura. The beast flexed his own power and unleashed a volley of blasts that tore through more land. Tai took cover near VictoryGreymon as the Mega expanded his shield protecting them from ShineGreymon's blasts. They veered over and spotted Yagami bellowing. The green aura covering Yagami became more concentrated and condensed into a pillar of light. The influx of power seeped into Yagami as a dark red symbol became etched over his chest like blood seeping from a wound. The red symbol glowed profusely, indicating Yagami's Crest of Spirit.

_Is that a Crest symbol?! _Tai was flabbergasted by this shocking discovery.

ShineGreymon X landed behind Yagami as both their chests became embroidered by the same dark red symbol; the symbol resembled an arrow with a crack going through the center. Yagami and ShineGreymon X both were instilled by the Crest of Spirit's unstable energies. The blue gem embellished on the beast's core opened up and seemingly pulled Yagami in. As the slots closed, ShineGreymon's massive frame shrank down to a considerable size and became compacted.

_And they're merging! They're completing the Ascendant transformation!_ VictoryGreymon thought as he pulled Tai back. "Stay beside me, Tai. We better get ready to become Omega X soon."

Nodding, Tai prepared to invoke his internal Crest energies. But, before he could initiate the process, Glaven descended seemingly out of nowhere and got between the two forces. Glaven opened his palm and activated the suppressor apparatus.

"Stop, Yagami! Agumon X, calm down! I command you!" Glaven barked as the gem on the suppressor lit up to activate the bracelet on ShineGreymon X (and the forehead crown on Yagami. Straining to keep the suppressor going, Glaven watched the ShineGreymon X/Yagami merger become completed.

Standing in their place was an 12-foot tall behemoth covered entirely in ShineGreymon X's armor. His face still retained the face helmet complete with the three horns. The wings on his back folded behind him.

_No! He's taken on his Nova X form! If he goes any further...!_ Glaven gritted his teeth hard. "Yagami! Cease your transformation and control yourself!"

Nova X struggled to break out of the armored shell covering his body. The contained Ascendant energies were set to burst out of this shell and seemingly ready to unveil his first Ascendant form. The shell slowly broke and first revealed a visage resembling a human with sea green spiky hair. His muscular frame was bigger than before but nothing making him too too jacked up. An evil cackle seemed to escape Nova X under heavy breaths.

"Yagami! Listen to your dad!" Tai called out to him. "He's trying to help you!"

_This power... there's no doubt about it now. _VictoryGreymon observed Nova X's power being suppressed.

Nova X's heavy breathing subsided. The green aura surrounding him vanished as well. He lowered his view to Glaven, who was greatly relieved to stop the transformation in time.

"Tai!" Called a group of familiar voices that turned Tai and VictoryGreymon away from Nova X.

"Glaven, wait!" Tai quickly turned around and called to him. "We need to talk!"

**(End theme)**

Glaven ignored Tai's plea and beckoned Nova X to follow him. The duo hastily glided back toward the headquarters. When they left, Dimitri & Faith, Davis & Veemon, TK & Patamon, Kari & Gatomon, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David arrived but were too late to see the brawl that had just broken out and spilled over the vicinity.

The group, however, did catch the ravaged landscape and destruction caused amidst during the fight.

"I'm glad you two are ok!" TK exclaimed. "You guys actually subdued Yagami and his partner?!"

"Nah, Glaven came and used some device to control them. They just left," Tai explained what had occurred. "Guys, I know you won't believe this, but Yagami is an Ascendant."

"We figured that much," Dimitri replied.

Kari ran up and hugged her brother. "We were so worried something happened to you and Agumon!"

"Not to worry, Kari, we're ok," VictoryGreymon reassured the worried Bearer of Light.

"Sheesh, this place is a mess," Davis observed the damage around them. "Glad we're not cleaning this up."

Gatomon approached Tai. "So, that immense power we sensed came from Yagami and his partner. That's Ascendant power all right, but there's something deeper about this source of power."

"And darker. We even saw a Crest symbol appear on Yagami and his partner's chests," Tai revealed to the group, which baffled them. "Kari, TK, he invokes the power to become an Ascendant through the power of a Crest's energies instilled in his body."

"So, then the jury is out," Sam said.

Keke nodded. "Looks like we found him."

Turning around, Tai glared intently toward the Neo-Digital Knight headquarters. "VictoryGreymon, there's no doubt about it. That energy residue we sensed on that planet matched Yagami and ShineGreymon X's powers." He clenched his fists tight and narrowed his eyes. "We found the Legendary Ascendant."

Just then, X chimed in and spoke to Tai telepathically.

_So, it seems, Tai, but you should also know more about our so-called friend, Glaven. Seems he's lured y'all to a trap._

"Go on, X, I'm listening," Tai addressed the masked watcher as the group became informed of Glaven's elaborate ruse.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Digital Knight Council Headquarters/Glaven's Quarters**_

"Yagami, you fool!" Glaven barked after slapping Yagami hard. The blow dazed the teen as he stumbled back a bit. "What did I tell you to control yourself with our guests here?! If find out who you really are, my entire plan will be for nothing! We can't afford any failure, understand?!"

Yagami pivoted his head and rubbed his cheek. Agumon X approached his partner and made a low growl to Glaven. Glaven turned his back to Yagami and Agumon X as three shadowed figures rose acknowledging the Grademon leader. The trio stepped through the dark corner, revealing themselves. Standing in a horizontal line formation: GuardiAngemon, a Zanbamon, and a Matadormon.

"My three generals, we can't allow Taichi, Yamato, and their friends from leaving at any cost. This is our last chance to persuade Yamato to stay and stay occupied with the Legendary Ascendant search," Glaven said laughing evilly while the three generals crossed their arms to pledge to sworn allegiance.

Agumon X turned away and looked up to Yagami. The Digimon noticed a calm but dark smile etched on Yagami's face.

xxxxx

Next act: _**The Legendary Ascendant Awakens**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **More developments occur and a few of our heroes are now starting to suspect foul play from Glaven (and now Tai discovering Yagami's true nature). That brief fight was just a taste of the big brawl set to start next chapter! And with the three generals of Glaven thrown into the mix (mostly to keep Keke and co. & the non-Ascendants busy).

A big Ascendant brawl is gonna spill out. Yagami's back story and the Crest of Spirit will be revealed in the next chapter as well.

Anyway, send a review before the next chapter is out! Until next time!


	4. The Legendary Ascendant Awakens

**A/N: **Here I come with the next chapter! Business is gonna pick up. Yagami goes all out.

Enjoy the forthcoming chaos.

xxxxx

_**Yagami the Legendary Ascendant**_

_**Act IV: The Legendary Ascendant Awakens**_

xxxxx

_**Western Digiverse/Planet Vergo/Outside of Neo-Digital Knight Council Headquarters**_

The next morning, news let out that Yamato and Gabumon were set to depart with the other Digi-Destined. When Glaven got wind of this news, he found Yamato and Gabumon walking out of the headquarters. As his three generals accompanied him, Glaven tried his hardest to openly convince Yamato and Gabumon to stay. Yamato could not have any of it. Yagami and Agumon X stood in the open waiting for Yamato and Gabumon.

"Please, sire! Let's just try one more time! I swear we're really working around the clock locating the Legendary Ascendant! I'll even allow you to borrow my three generals to aid you on the hunt. I handpicked them and they're amongst my highest ranking officers!" Glaven pleaded to Yamato and Gabumon. He was put off when Yamato gave him the cold shoulder. He raised his hand and tried getting Yamato's attention.

"Hey, what's going on? Yamato?" Sora asked with Biyomon by her side.

"Looks like those guys are getting off the wrong foot," Yolei observed Glaven begging to Yamato.

Cody nodded, watching Glaven crouching on one knee. "Glaven seems really desperate to keep us here another day."

"Maybe he knows where that Legendary Ascendant guy is?" Armadillomon wondered.

"No, because he would've already told Yamato already and it seems Glaven still isn't sure. Glaven might be hiding something from us," Ken deduced. "Like he's not entirely telling us the truth."

The purple-haired girl scoffed irritably. "I'm beginning to think this whole Legendary Ascendant thing is all just some ruse."

"And then there's that attack, we haven't seen the others since apparently Yagami and his Digimon attacked Tai and Agumon," Hawkmon pointed out to last night's deadly encounter.

"I hope they're all ok. Maybe we should ask Glaven if he knows where they are," Mimi said worryingly. "Where are Dimitri and Keke?"

_I'm beginning to wonder the same thing. Where's Tai for that matter? _Sora wondered as she became deeply concerned much like the others.

As Glaven reached over to Yamato, the blonde teen withdrew his arm from the purple-schemed Grademon. The three generals stood by ready to defend Glaven at any given moment.

_If he and the others leave, my plan will be for nothing!_ Glaven thought, watching Yamato and Gabumon walk away. _Comet Camori is right on course with this planet in a few hours!_

As Catherine and Floramon hurried over to Yagami, she went to see Glaven first.

"Mr. Glaven, has Yagami decided if he's going to stay with you?" The French girl inquired to the Grademon, who was growing irked with her constant badgering from his point of view. "Because I was just wondering."

Glaven seemingly veered from Catherine and Floramon before shifting toward Yamato and Gabumon. Yagami approached his father and Catherine, but anything else could be said, a loud and cheery shout emanated from inside the large ship transport.

"YOO-HOO YAMATO! ARE YOU HERE?!" Came Tai's lively voice echoing from the transport.

"Hey, Tai! These are some neat high-tech gadgets! Can I touch this button?"

"Hey, don't touch that!"

"Awww, I wanted to see if food would come out! X's ship was able to do that!"

"Well, does this look like X's ship?!"

"You know you're hungry, too, Tai."

"Well, you got me there, buddy."

Everyone within the Digi-Destined group were flabbergasted and turned toward the spaceship. Yamato and DarkGabumon gave dumbfounded expressions and widened their mouths upon seeing Tai and Agumon walking out from the mouth of the spaceship. The other Digi-Destined sweatdropped when Tai and Agumon made their presence known to those present.

Tai and Agumon looked around noticing his friends giving them dumbfounded looks. Their auspicious timing couldn't have been any better as their antics cut right in the middle of a deeply serious situation.

However, Yagami and Agumon X had dissimilar reactions. Yagami's face especially contorted as his lips curled up and his teeth clenched together. His whole body shook hard as hearing Tai and Agumon instilled anger into him. Agumon X visibly quivered as his eyes turned red.

Sora quickly shook her head and shouted. "Tai! Where the heck have you been?!"

"Where are the others?!" Ken asked the Bearer of Courage.

Tai modestly smiled and responded. "They'll be here any minute. They just had to go get something." His goofy smile faded and he immediately changed his tune when facing Yamato's direction. "Hey, Yamato, the search is over. Glaven should consider calling it off."

"What the hell are you talking about, you fool?!" Yamato demanded.

"You're not going to believe this, but Yagami is the Legendary Ascendant." After flat out stating this out loud, his friends were baffled. "Go on, Glaven. Tell everyone that Yagami is the one we're looking for."

This mentally irked Glaven as he tried to keep a straight face and not inexplicably give off suspicious signals. Catherine couldn't believe it as she turned to Yagami.

"That can't be true, can it, Yagami?" The blonde-haired French girl was shocked beyond belief when hearing this from Tai. "You're not..."

"That's a bold accusation, Bearer of Courage!" GuardiAngemon angrily chastised Tai. Before he could attempt to confront Tai, Glaven stopped him. "He's asking for it."

"It's ok, GuardiAngemon," quietly muttered Glaven as he noticed Yamato facing him. "Yamato, surely you don't believe this foolish accusation!" He pivoted to Yagami and Agumon X where Catherine and Floramon remained close to them. "Just look at them! These two are pitiful. Their powers are pathetically weak. You don't honestly believe Yagami with such a weak Ascendant power can even be the Legendary Ascendant? Let's just drop this subject and return to our headquarters."

Catherine looked up to Yagami as her eyes conveyed compassion. "There's no way you could be, Yagami. You've been too gentle."

"FATHER!" Called out Dimitri from above, who immediately drew everyone's attention. "Don't listen to him!"

Dimitri & Faith, followed by Keke, and Sam, descended near the Digi-Destined. Kari & Gatomon, TK & Patamon, Davis & Veemon, Tike, Kara, and David dropped in carrying the Avomon. Glaven saw the group bringing with Avomon as witnesses, causing him to scowl under his breath. He knew with the Avomon present they would easily be able to identify Yagami and Agumon X.

"What is it now?" Yamato demanded. "This better be important."

"It is if you'll listen," TK replied.

"Listen, father, you're being duped," Dimitri openly stated. "This new Digital Knight Headquarters is just a fake! All just an illusion." He and Faith turned pointing to the ruined city in the distance. "See that? A ruined civilization! Glaven didn't build this for us. He distorted everything you see here using these disadvantaged people!"

**(Cue Godzilla 1985 OST – **_**Godzilla Emerges At the Mihama Nuclear Power Plant**_**)**

Kari, TK, Davis, their Digimon partners, Tike, Kara, and David held the Avomon for Yamato and Gabumon to see. The Digi-Destined became shocked when seeing the Avomon. It was becoming painfully clear that Glaven took advantage and enslaved the Avomon to build a pseudo-headquarters to trick the Chosen into a false sense of security.

"X warned us last night after Yagami and Agumon X attacked me and Agumon," Tai addressed Sora and the others. "That's why we didn't come back to y'all until we gathered the Avomon."

"The Avomon can tell you everything," Gatomon spoke up as she set an Avomon down, whose face twisted with shock upon seeing Yagami and Agumon X.

The Avomon child pointed to Yagami and his Digimon. "It...it's them!"

A moment of silence befell everyone as the child's words sank into their heads.

"They're the ones who became that monster and destroyed our home world!"

Sora and the others gasped in absolute shock while Catherine and Floramon were in disbelief. Catherine covered her mouth and backed away at a near loss for words.

"Yagami, please don't tell me it's true..." The French girl muttered with her hand clamped on her mouth. She tried denying this accusation. "You can't be..."

Floramon looked toward Agumon X. "You don't mean you two are..."

"Catherine, Floramon, I'm sorry, but it's time to face facts," TK spoke out. "Yagami and Agumon X both are the Legendary Ascendant."

"No...!" Catherine cried as she sank to her knees.

"You tricked me!" Yamato scowled, shooting a perturbed look toward Glaven.

Realizing there was no way to cover up the facts, Glaven simply laughed while his generals prepared to defend him.

"It's about time your spoiled miniscule brain figured it all out! Dimitri is certainly most right, Yamato," Glaven stated as he eyed the headquarters and the ruined city situated in the distance. "This place has no value to me. The conditions have been miserable here while putting on this little charade, but do you want to know what I truly care about?" He turned around pointing to Yamato and the others. "It's a blue little sphere you and your human companions call Earth!" He let out an evil maniacal laugh. "After years of extensive researched, I find your world the most suitable to build my new empire. It's a much more lush and healthy planet. It's the most beautiful planet in your cosmos. I've waited too long to reestablish Digital Knight dominance. Feh, you think I want the Earth to look like this trash heap barren wasteland filled with battle scars and rubble? Of course not! Which is why I wanted to create this elaborate ruse..." He chuckled more. "An imaginary headquarters for an imaginary group of head rulers. Your predecessors and the old Digital Knight Council would be laughing at you now!" He walked away right near where Tai and Agumon were. "And I've neglected to tell you fools another detail. I also chose this planet because in a few hours it will be on collision with Comet Camori, an astronomical object of colossal proportions! When you all are gone, the legacy of the Chosen will be wiped from history with the rest of the old Digital Knight Council. Then, my reign of every Digital World and Earth will go uncontested."

After Glaven finished, Yagami and Agumon's faces contorted again. They pierced intense stares at Tai and Agumon. Glaven raised his hand preparing to activate the suppressor apparatus.

Tai and Agumon both breathed hard, which finally set both Yagami and Agumon X off. Yagami became unhinged and marched unrestrained.

"You...!" Yagami gritted his teeth hard and walked a few steps forward. "Taichi!" Low scowls escaped the teen's mouth between his clenched teeth.

"Agumon!" Agumon X growled as he followed his partner and marched forward.

Glaven's generals quickly stepped in to try to hold them back. A green aura formed over them both and flicked the three generals back.

"Yagami, Agumon X!" Glaven yelled as he swiftly bypassed his generals and tried to cut the two off from the pass. However, his words fell on deaf ears as they continued marching toward Tai and Agumon.

_**Thomp! Thomp! Thomp!**_

"_**TAICHI!/AGUMON!**_" Both Yagami and Agumon X fiercely roared as the green aura bathed over them both. They quickly merged into the heavily armored shell form that took on last night. Nova X's footsteps marched along and crunched the ground with every step he made. Each step made high-pitched crunches that made most of everyone feel chills running down their spine.

_**Thomp! Thomp! Thomp!**_

The outer shell shattered revealing a hugely muscular titan of a man wearing white bands trimmed with crimson stripes, white baggy pant, a crimson sash, and yellow boots. Piercing through two holes on the armored shell covering his face were emerald eyes. Large tufts of green hair stuck out the sides of the armored shell. The greenish yellow aura continued to enshroud the behemoth.

"TAI! AGUMON!" Kari cried out. "Get away from there!"

Tai and Agumon defiantly stood their ground as the psychotic Ascendant continued his deathly march toward them.

"Yamato!" Gabumon called to his partner. "Snap out of it! We have to save them!"

"This Ascendant is mine!" Yamato bellowed as he grabbed Gabumon and together they formed into Metalla X. Readily forging a Ki ball in his hand, Metalla X hastily shot forward and kicked Nova X on the side of his neck, which only broke the armor covering him but didn't faze the behemoth. He conveyed shock upon seeing the ineffectiveness of his powered-up kick.

"Whoa!" Agumon yelped.

"Wow, Metalla X's attack was like nothing to him!" Tai said as he and Agumon jumped back giving themselves room to invoke their Ascendant transformation. "That does it! Now you're asking for it!"

Glaven laughed at Tai and Agumon's act of defiance. "I guess I might not have to wait for the comet to see you all die! Seems my son and his partner have their own plans! Now, Nova X, attack!" When activating the apparatus, to his befuddlement, he was unable to put Nova X under his control. The psychotic Ascendant just marched onward while the forehead device's gem glowed. "Huh?!"

Metalla X hovered over Nova X and threw the energy ball down.

"WHOA!" Tai freaked out as he picked up Agumon X and flew back. "Metalla X, wait!"

"GET BACK!" Dimitri called out as he, Faith, Keke, and Sam barricaded Sora and the others.

TK and Patamon pulled Catherine and Floramon away from getting caught in the middle of the proceedings. Kari, Gatomon, Davis, Veemon, and the other D3 kids took it upon themselves to shield the Avomon.

_**Boom!**_

As the Ki ball impacted Nova X, the area exploded as everyone else took cover. However, as the debris cloud cleared, Nova X continued marching forward without so much as a scathe on his body. Upon seeing this, Metalla X's face twisted into utter disbelief as his face paled.

**(End theme)**

As the debris cloud faded completely, Nova X stood in the center of a small crater free of his unique aura. Everyone was still as an eerie calm before the biggest destructive force was set to be unleashed. The sky darkened in the vicinity. Nova X's face contorted again, but this time he wasn't suppressing his anger like he normally would. The remaining sections of his armored shell fell apart and dissolved into the wind. Nova X raised his head and yelled a beastly roar. Another green aura bathed over him as the ground under him quivered hard.

What seemed like a miniscule speck of green light signaled the awakening of the destructive force. Nova X's beastly roars even covered the outer reaches of the vicinity.

"Easy now! Easy! Calm down, Nova X!" Glaven yelled. "You'll destroy the planet! Enough!" As the gem on the apparatus glowed, the forehead gem on the suppressor headband came to life, but the device couldn't suppress the internal fury ready to burst through like a volcano.

Sickening evil laughter came out of the towering behemoth while the thick battle aura flared like a wild inferno. Energy from his aura wisped out and tore through the ground. Radical lightning poured down from the sky as they were being drawn to him like a lightning rod. Each bolt hit Nova X, but the Ascendant's aura seemingly absorbed them. A surge of energy slowly began to seep through him. The body aura washing over Nova X faded.

**(Cue Pantera - **_**10s**_**)**

Nova X's seemingly subdued face twisted into an intense demeanor. He let out a terrifying roar that filled the area with dread. "_**GRRAAAAAAAH!"**_ His forehead suppressor and the remaining armored shells shattered and dissolved into dust as a powerful energy burst forth washing over him whole. The green aura expanded, flaring out like a fireball. The surge of energy ripped through the sky and altered the weather patterns. The environment's colors became inverted and normal several times. The sky became dark again and everything seemed to stabilize. Nova X completed his transformation.

_**Shoom.**_

Standing in the center fully displayed for all to see was an Ascendant like none had ever seen. He stood close to over 10 feet tall in height with chiseled and ripping muscles that framed his massive body. A golden necklace adorned his neck and framed his chest where a visage ShineGreymon X appeared at the center of the accessory. He towered over everyone near him resonated in a shade of faint green light along with fire-like wisps pouring outward. From the aura wisped wing-like extensions akin to ShineGreymon X's. The behemoth's upper body was thrice his usual muscular build. His eyes lost any trace of pupils and his sclera became a blank white; they were a devil's eyes and lacked any traces of humanity. The top of his head was covered in greenish-blonde spiky hair that doubled almost like a crown.

Metalla X gasped frightfully and landed trying to shake off the apprehension filling him.

The Legendary Ascendant came forth with his sights firmly set on Tai and Agumon.

"He...He's the one," muttered Metalla X. "The Ascendant of Legend."

"GalacticNova X..." Glaven said, chuckling under his breath.

Flashing an evil smirk, GalacticNova X raised a finger and pointed to his two prime targets. "Taichi and Agumon, I choose you two to be the first of my victims!" He addressed them in a deep tone that dripped with a maniacal evil vibe to it.

With that, Kari & Gatomon hastily dashed right in front of Tai and Agumon.

"You keep away from them!" Kari yelled out.

"KARI! GATOMON!" The other Digi-Destined yelled out to them.

"MOMMA!" Kara and Tike screamed. "GATOMON!"

GalacticNova X maniacally chortled and swiftly bumrushed the four. Tai and Agumon quickly pushed Kari and Gatomon aside. As the Kamiyas and their Digimon narrowly avoided getting obliterated, GalacticNova X whirled around and produced a green sphere of his own energy.

"Let's move!" Sam yelled as he, Dimitri & Faith, and Keke went after them.

TK & Patamon, Davis & Veemon, Tike, Kara, and David soon followed after them.

"YOU GUYS!" Sora cried out as she and the others watched GalacticNova X launch his energy sphere toward them. He flew off and pursued the group through the barren wasteland.

"They're trouble! C'mon, dad!" Dimitri and Keke called out from afar, but their pleas fell on Metalla X's deaf ears.

Metalla X trembled as he couldn't get over his shock.

"Yamato! Get your butt up and go after them!" Mimi pleaded. "Our kids and our friends need our help out there!"

"He's a lost cause..." Yolei noticed the shock glossed over Metalla X's face.

"I haven't seen Yamato like this. Not for a long time!" Sora said.

"He'll kill us. He'll kill all of us...!" Metalla X stammered frightfully. Nervous sweat covered his paled face. "I've only heard the stories, but I didn't know he existed."

Glaven laughed when he approached behind Metalla X. "It would only make sense for you to comprehend the depth of his power. Don't be afraid to admit it. Yagami, he's become the legend. He's free. Broken from my control. Broken from anyone's control. He's ascended into something I've long honored and feared through my whole life. He is the true Legendary Ascendant, a monster driven with murderous intent. He won't stop now until he's destroyed this entire planet. Then, he'll destroy the next until we've reached our new home- Earth!" He viewed Tai and the others evading GalacticNova X's volley of energy blasts that tore through the forests. "You can never imagine how much Agumon X and I despise the Digital Knight Council. I was left for dead after my brother died on a routine mission for Gennai. Agumon X's Digiegg along with the other eight Digieggs came from an unlikely source... the remnants of a world destroyed by a golden being bathed in gold. I was the one to discover these eggs and was later rescued to be relocated to the Digital Knight Headquarters.

When it was retrieved, tests were conducted and all but Agumon X's Digieggs came out positive. It was discovered that Agumon X's Digiegg was imbued with an unusual amount of power. Gennai and his colleagues were informed of his unusual power and it didn't sit well with them."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_Flashback/Over 1,000 Digicycles Ago_

**(Cue Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith OST – **_**Jedi-War Council**_**)**

_Glaven stormed through the hallways after learning of the news of the Digital Knight Council determining the fate of the ninth Digiegg and the Crest of Spirit. When the Crest of Spirit became imbued with the DNA of the first Ascendant, it became incompatible with the ninth Digiegg due to a mutation flaw that triggered an enormous power growth from the Digimon inside of it. When he heard that a decision to get rid of the ninth Digiegg and the Crest of Spirit, Glaven wouldn't have none of it and busted through the doors to find Gennai and a group of similar figures whose faces were concealed under hoods seated on a round table._

"_...and my decision is final. The ninth Digiegg's too unstable for a Chosen Child and the Crest of Spirit is too flawed to control..." Gennai stopped when he noticed Glaven walking over toward the round table. "Glaven, I'm glad we were able to retrieve you. I'm sorry for your brother's loss, but his he fought valiantly to try and subdue the Ascendant on Planet Primordial."_

"_Is it true? Are you just going to throw the ninth Digiegg and Crest of Spirit to the wayside?!" Glaven raised his tone, prompting the other Digital Knights to stand up and prepare to detain him. He surveyed the room and witnessed two Digital Knights producing blue laser swords from their sleeves. "I'm sure with more time we can find a ninth Chosen! I implore you, Gennai! The ninth Chosen Child, he or she, can make something great out of the great power this Digimon could possess! Imbued with the Crest of Power, he or she have a force to be reckoned with! The other eight candidates can have a powerful asset on their side to fight the Buriza Empire that continues through the Digiverse!"_

"_Even with that great power, who's going to possibly control this Digimon when it hatches? With the enormous amount of the Ascendant's power imbued with the Crest of Spirit, there's not one of the yet to be born Digimon who can take that amount of power without defects. Even if we gave this Crest to that ninth Digiegg, the Crest corrupt said Digimon and make it grow up to become an absolute monster. The latest test results for the ninth Digiegg have come out with terrible flaws. I can't risk giving this Digiegg and the equally flawed Crest of Spirit to any child. I'm sorry, Glaven. I've made my decision."_

_Hearing this from the head of the Digital Knight Council hit Glaven hard. But, he wouldn't accept no for an answer. He decided to take matters to his own hands._

**(End theme)**

_xxxxx_

_Once word came out to permanently remove the ninth Digiegg, two Digital Knights discovered the egg had already hatched. Sitting on a crib next to an orange-spotted Digiegg was a black Botamon crying as the Digiegg next to him was crying inside. They picked the Botamon up and carried him out along with the Crest of Spirit._

_Glaven slipped behind a door and waited for the Knights to run by. With great timing, he ambushed the two Knights and stabbed them both with his sword. He procured the Botamon and the Crest of Spirit from them. _

"_**Gennai and the Digital Knight Council were afraid Agumon X would grow up too powerful for them if a ninth Chosen was found to unite the Digimon and Crest of Spirit's potential. I discovered the mutation that caused Agumon X's unusual power growth was a new infection called the X-Virus. The X-Virus was said to be a dangerous power that could turn the gentlest Digimon into a killing machine.**_

_**The Digital Knight Council wanted Agumon X erased from existence. I wouldn't allow it. I swore that I'd find a ninth Chosen to properly tame Agumon X and harness the potential power from the Crest of Spirit. **_

_**Fate as would have it. That same day, Burizalor launched an attack on the Northern Digital World and destroyed it along with the last foundation of the Digital Knights Council."**_

_An devastating force impacted the entire planet and it all happened fast. A bright flash of orange light consumed the planet and crushed it with relentless force. _

_Suddenly, Glaven witnessed Botamon evolving into Koromon and then into Agumon X. Glaven was flabbergasted as the Rookie Digimon grew so fast, but he evolved in response to the dire situation he and Glaven faced. The Digimon produced a green barrier around them. He safely carried himself and Glaven away from the soon to be extinct world._

_Glaven looked around him baffled by Agumon X's ability to escape the devastation. He had never seen anything demonstrated by such definition still an 'infant' Digimon, whose growth accelerated faster than any normal Digimon before._

_Eventually, Agumon X ended up relocating them to another world in the Southern Quadrant of the Digiverse. To conserve his energy, Agumon X regressed back to a Koromon X. Glaven picked the child Digimon up and grasped the Crest of Spirit._

"_**We survived. Agumon X harnessed his power and liberated us from the titanic blast. And since then, I've lived only for revenge for my brother as he died in vain and for my shattered pride. If I can't have it on the Council, then I'll exact it on the next best thing: the Chosen Children.**_

_**But, Agumon X's full power couldn't be harnessed without a Chosen one to tame him and the Crest of Spirit. It wasn't until that day when the eight children were selected on that fateful night during a battle with an Agumon and Parrotmon. That night the potential ninth child would be nowhere to be found. But, I was able to find him. The ninth child would be Yagami Kanzaki, an orphaned boy whose violent temper would synch best with Agumon X and the Crest of Spirit. He possessed the qualities necessary to invoke the full potential of these two variables. Yagami as it turned out lost his family at the hands of a vicious murderer. The boy witnessed his parent's violent deaths and that day changed his life forever..."**_

_xxxxx_

_Nine Years Prior to Today/March 1995_

**(Cue Godzilla 1985 OST - **_**Victim**_**)**

_Shortly after his parents' horrible murder, the only survivor, Yagami Kanzaki, sat in a hospital bed with eyes staring vacantly at his lap. Having been overcome with a traumatic experience, the boy cried himself to the point where he couldn't sleep for days. Any vibrant life his eyes had were gone. _

"_He's just the only child and there's no immediate family who can take him in."_

_He overheard the nurses outside the room. He knew they were talking about him. It's true. He had no other family who would want to adopt him. Instead, his fate was put in the hands of an adoption care program where he would likely end up with a foster family to take care of him._

_Fast forward three and half years later._

**(End theme)**

_xxxxx_

_November 1998_

_The foster family he ended up with was not what he bargained for. He was treated like a burden and called a little monster. Yes, a monster. For what? For the devious acts he learned to pick up on his own. The boy became destructive and 'experimented' on small animals. He did it to remind himself of the anguish his biological parents went through while the killer butchered them like animals. The killer showed no remorse. And why should the boy?_

_One day, Yagami experimented on his foster parent's pet bird and cut it open to see what its internal organs looked like. He quickly became fascinated with blood and gore. His foster parents found their pet bird in Yagami's room and called him into question. The foster mother raised a hand to the boy and slapped him hard. The boy cried having felt the pain from the woman's hand hitting his face. The foster father proceeded to belt him and locked Yagami in isolation in his own room. _

_During his isolation, Yagami would find ways to become impervious to pain. He started by whipping himself hard, cracking objects against his head, and inflicting cuts over sections on his body. Then, when he caused more destruction, more whippings would be issued, but the boy laughed their attempts off and goad them to attack more._

_He would taunt them with in a manner that frightened the abusive couple. He would tell them 'Thank you, may I have another?' His body adapted to the abuse. Between the self beatings and self mutilations, Yagami became impervious to pain that would make a normal child cry upon hours and days. _

_Then, one day, while the couple were away, Yagami found his foster father's computer and turned it on. To his surprise, a beam of light shot out from the screen and Glaven appeared giving an enlightening message to the intrigued child._

"_**That fateful day I located a child instilled with inner torment and darkness. He was the best candidate to become the lost ninth Chosen one. He would be the catalyst to harness the full potential of the Crest of Spirit and Agumon X's evolution."**_

_The boy heard a distorted voice came out from the screen showing Glaven via a live feed. He sat down completely entranced by Glaven himself._

"_Yagami Kanzaki, you've suffered enough. You've endured pain and suffering that no child has to endure. And your present environment is certainly not suitable for you. The people who are supposed to be your foster parents treat you more like a burden. You destroy what's dearest to them because you're a prisoner in captivity. You've been shut-in because you want to be free from their control."_

_Yagami sat and listened to every single word Glaven was telling him. Glaven's message was absorbed into the boy's mind._

"_If you come with me, I can grant you solace. I can give you more freedom from those who contain you like a caged animal. Yagami, I need your help more than anything else. There's someone who desperately needs a companion who is equally as lonely as you. He can befriend you and will not judge you for who you are."_

"_You don't condemn for what I am?"_

"_Certainly not. Those people who treat you like excess waste don't feed you well. They lock you up in your room. And they don't give you the suitable needs a child requires. But, I can give you those necessities and more if you're willing to help me and my colleague. Agumon X, will you come over here?"_

_As Agumon X appeared on the screen, Yagami's eyes widened as he instantly became drawn to the Digimon. It was that moment a connection formed between the boy and the Digimon. As silly as it sounds, it seemed like long lost brothers had found each other after years of separation._

"_You have a choice, Yagami. Help me and Agumon X achieve great results or remain a prisoner trapped with a world that has completely shunned you like the outcast you've become. With me and Agumon X, you can accomplish something great. You'll never get anywhere under your current conditions. I need to know soon..."_

"_YAGAMI!" Came a loud yell from outside the room._

_Yagami watched both Glaven and Agumon X vanish as static formed over the screen. The boy turned around and ended up getting punched in the face by his foster father. However, the boy absorbed the blow and grinned a psychotic maniacal grin, which flabbergasted the man. _

**(Cue Godzilla 1985 OST – **_**The Mysterious Creature**_**)**

"_What's the matter? What are you afraid of? Afraid this little monster you've used as a punching bag is afraid to fight back?!" Yagami's mind just snapped as he yelled defiantly at his foster father. His evil grinned widened as he backed the foster father out of the room. "C'mon, hit me again and see where that takes you!"_

"_Don't you raise your tone to me, you little prick! We should've left you at the adoption center when we had the chance!"_

"_Then, why didn't you? I'm not cut out for this world anywhere. Guess what? Somebody out there wants me more than you do..."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Yagami looked over the man's back and noticeably found his foster mother equally afraid of him. The boy furrowed his brows and scowled, curling up his lips and biting down his bottom lip hard as trickles of blood came out. _

"_Glaven is calling for me. He wants me to leave this dump called a prison. He's giving me the chance to be free and I will be free."_

_The man was convinced the child was talking crazy. The minute he tried to get his wife to safety, Yagami decided he had enough and attacked his foster father. Yagami was thrown against a wall and he scrambled toward the kitchen to grab a knife. He turned to his foster parents to use it on them, but the man took the boy down and tried pulling the knife out of the boy's hands. Though it didn't seem like it, Yagami knew what the man's intentions were. The bastard ended up stabbing Yagami's gut and opened up a wound on him. _

_Yagami's eyes widened at the sight of his own blood being spilled. The woman screamed hard taking the knife from her husband's hands. Rather than helping the wounded boy, she checked on her husband first. _

_As if Yagami's life was about to be snuffed out, a savior came in the form of Glaven. Glaven and Agumon X appeared in the household. Before the couple called them to question, Glaven mercilessly killed them both and told Agumon X to procure the wounded boy._

**(End theme)**

"_**After treating his wound, I took Yagami under my care and trained him to utilize the Crest of Spirit. He was finally able to unleash Agumon X's potential and in time their bond turned them into the Ascendant you see today. Combine Agumon X's instability and Yagami's darkness, I ended up with a monster that can help obliterate my opposition and establish my dominance. With the Legendary Ascendant, there's nothing that can stand in our way!"**_

xxxxx

Glaven beamed upon the sight of GalacticNova X's fury unleashed on the Ascendants and their colleagues.

"Yagami hates everything Taichi has become. The Bearer of Courage has all that Yagami ever wanted out of life: a stable home, a loving family, a band of friends he can depend on, and a respectable position as leader of the Chosen. Agumon X abhors Agumon for that exact reason and more. If they can't have those, what's to stop GalacticNova X from destroying them both and those dearest to him?!" Glaven cackled evilly as he beckoned his three generals to intercept Sora and the others.

"I'll go after the others and see that GalacticNova X finishes them," Zanbamon offered as Glaven granted him permission. As he mounted his steed, Zanbamon flew off over the distance and headed toward the same direction the Ascendants took.

GuardiAngemon and Matadormon confronted the other Digi-Destined.

"Can't be helped then," Ken stated as he whipped out his D3 Digivice.

Nodding, Sora complied and had her Digivice ready. Mimi, Yolei, and Cody followed suit with their Digivices readily drawn out to use.

"C'mon, Yamato. What are you waiting for?!" Mimi shouted toward him.

"Forget him, Mimi! We've got a fight on our hands!" Palmon proclaimed.

**(Cue Dragonball Z Budokai 3 OST – **_**Sky Battle for Justice**_**)**

Each Digivice came to life as beams shot out of them and enveloped the Digimon in energies.

"Wormmon _**Shinka! Stingmon! **_/ Stingmon _**Chou Shinka! JewelBeemon!**_"

"Hawkmon **S**_**hinka! Aquillamon! **_/ Aquillamon _**Chou Shinka! Silphymon!**_"

"Armadillomon _**Shinka! Ankylomon! **_/ Ankylomon _**Chou Shinka! Shakkoumon!**_"

"Biyomon _**Shinka! Birdramon! **_/ Birdramon _**Chou Shinka! Garudamon!**_"

"Palmon _**Shinka! Togemon! **_/ Togemon _**Chou Shinka! Lillymon!**_"

As Sora mounted Garudamon, she grabbed Catherine and Floramon. The Avomon also joined them. Garudamon flew them off and followed the same path Zanbamon took. The others were left to engage GuardiAngemon and Matadormon.

"I hope Sora and Catherine will be all right going out there," Mimi said worryingly.

"They'll be fine as long as Tai and the others are there!" Yolei called out. "We've got our own fight in our hands now."

GuardiAngemon evilly chuckled whilst brandishing his blade wings. "Which of you will I dissect first?"

"Come forth if you wish to die!" Matadormon said, sheathing claws from his long fingers.

"Yolei, our Digimon take the one with the wing blades," Ken stated, declared an attack on GuardiAngemon.

"Then, mine and Mimi's Digimon takes the other one!" Cody declared.

"Let's go!" JewelBeemon declared as he and Silphymon promptly engaged GuardiAngemon.

GuardiAngemon flew up luring JewelBeemon and Silphymon across the barren landscape. Matadormon attacked Lillymon and Silphymon first before drawing them over toward the ruined city.

"Whether your friends die by my generals' or GalacticNova X's hands makes no difference," Glaven cackled manically, continuing to taunt the distraught Metalla X. "What's wrong, Ascendant? Have you lost your nerve? Is that fear I see in your eyes? What a fool. It's clear that you've decided to leave your friends to fight your battle. Oh well. It doesn't bother me." He watched Metalla X sitting up and looking out toward the distance where he sensed a gathering of Ascendant powers rising.

"No, don't... you'll all be killed!" Metalla X shouted to the Ascendants and company. "All of you will die!"

xxxxx

While GalacticNova X was in hot pursuit of his would be victims, Tai and Agumon merged after the former harvested his Crest of Courage energies, which prompted their Ascendant transformation into Omega X. The heroic Ascendant shot out from an aura of golden light as he turned around seeing GalacticNova X lobbing numerous green orbs at him.

Omega X readily countered by swerving around the incoming green orbs. He unleashed a quick one-handed beam and intercepted one green orb coming at close range. GalacticNova X rushed forward with his right hand extended out ready to grab his face. Omega X utilized Instant Movement at a hair's breadth to avoid getting face grabbed.

Omega X reappeared several kilometers away from the psychotic Ascendant. A devilish smirk smeared over the monster's face as he propelled toward Omega X.

Not too far off, Dimitri & Faith, TK & Patamon, Kari & Gatomon, and Davis & Veemon were gaining close to where Omega X and GalacticNova X were fighting.

"Over there!" TK called forth to his friends' attentions. "Omega X's in a heap of trouble if we don't get there soon!"

"Let's go all out!" Davis declared as he and Veemon merged to become Ultima X, the newest Ascendant of the group.

TK followed suit activating his internal Crest of Hope powers. He and Patamon merged to become WarAngemon, the other newest addition to the Ascendants.

Kari harvested her Crest of Light powers as she and Gatomon combined to form Celesta X, newly achieved from their Room of Time training.

Dimitri and Faith merged to become Angemon X.

Following not too far off were Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David. Before they could join in and transform to their Ascendant forms, they sensed a distress behind them. They stopped and turned around seeing Zanbamon launching an assault on Garudamon. Sora and the others were caught in the middle in danger of being knocked off Garudamon's back thanks to Zanbamon's attacks.

"Looks like Glaven sent his cronies on our asses!" Sam cursed. "A few of us has gotta stay behind to help Sora, Catherine, and the others!"

"Tike, Kara, you two come with me!" Keke barked orders to the Ascendant children. She, along with Kara, grabbed Tike's hands as the boy used his own method of Instant Movement to teleport them to the battle with the other Ascendants and GalacticNova X.

Sam and David nodded to one another before heading forward to cut Zanbamon off from beheading Garudamon. Sam grabbed the tip of Zanbamon's Ryūzan-maru blade and disarmed him.

"You dare?!" Zanbamon yelled angrily, recalling the blade back to his hand. He narrowed his eyes glaring down Sam and David. "I came to execute these fools, but if you two wish to intervene then so be it!" He brandished his sword as a blaze of fire hued the whole blade.

"Garudamon, leave this to us," Sam instructed. "Take everyone forward, but don't get too close to that fight. Keke, Tike, and Kara went on ahead."

"Things are about to turn ugly, I can feel it," Sora shuddered, knowing a path of destruction was forthcoming. "Yagami's not gonna stop until he kills Tai and Agumon. I can't sit back and let that monster take them away or the others." She looked over her shoulder and noticed Catherine burying her face in her lap.

The shock of learning of Yagami's dark past and the revelation that he's the Legendary Ascendant weighed heavily on her spirit. The nice boy she knew and that her family helped care for was no more. He and Agumon X had succumbed to the X-Virus; coupled with their rage, the two merged to form GalacticNova X.

"Catherine..." Floramon said in a quiet and soothing tone to her heartbroken partner. "I'm sorry. Those two... I don't think there's anything we can do to save..." She stopped when Catherine raised her head with tearful eyes.

"Please, let's go... Sora... I want to know if Tai and the others are ok..." The French girl pleaded to the Bearer of Love, who smiled gently and nodded.

Garudamon proceeded to fly away leaving Sam and David to engage Zanbamon.

"Fools, prepare to meet your end by my blade!" Zanbamon boasted as he readied his fire-imbued sword.

"Let's show him the results of our training, David."

The boy took on a battle stance while standing afloat in mid-air. "Right!"

As the main battle with GalacticNova moved to a new location, the three fights with the three generals were set to commence.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next act: _**The Ascendant Gauntlet Thrown**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **The Legendary Ascendant has come out to smash some Ascendant 'bugs'! :D

In addition to the main battle with GalacticNova X, we're getting three others to ensure the story doesn't wholly match the Broly movie. Additionally, it gives the other players something to do.

Thoughts of Yagami's past and his link to Agumon X? Pretty twisted stuff and it shows the path of darkness he's taken when compared to Tai's stable life. GalacticNova X's gonna make good use of the Crest of Spirit when he fights the whole bunch of Ascendants.

There are a few nods to crestofawesome165's Alphamon fic. Hope you can pick them up.

Next time, the big Ascendant rumble and the side battles with the generals.

Send a review and see you on the next update!


	5. The Ascendant Gauntlet Thrown

**A/N: **So, who's up for an Ascendant rumble? I know I am.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Yagami the Legendary Ascendant**_

_**Act V: The Ascendant Gauntlet Thrown**_

xxxxx

_**Western Digiverse/Planet Vergo/25 kilometers from Neo-Digital Knight Headquarters**_

**(Cue Godzilla: GMK OST – **_**Godzilla's Rage**_**)**

The battle was taken kilometers from the Neo-Digital Knight Headquarters. Omega X lured GalacticNova X out into a clearing and made evasive moves to dodge the energy blasts. GalacticNova X lobbed a volley of energy blasts from one hand and kept Omega X at bay. Suddenly, Ultima X and WarAngemon arrived to get the jump in on GalacticNova X. They pounded on the behemoth's back.

"About time, you guys!" Omega X called out as he poised to hit GalacticNova X with a Terra Beam.

Ultima X locked his arms around GalacticNova X's head and put him in a sleeper hold. WarAngemon hit the behemoth with numerous body blows. However, GalacticNova X merely shrugged their attacks like nothing.

"Keep that hold tight, Davis!" WarAngemon shouted while landing a flurry of vicious body blows to the psychotic Ascendant.

"Let's see you try holding him!" Ultima X cried out as he secured his hands around GalacticNova X's massive head. However, the behemoth reached over and yanked Ultima X off his back. "AHH! HE'S GOT ME!" He felt the hulking behemoth's hand grabbing his head and tossing him aside.

"Davis!" WarAngemon shouted as he flew over and caught his friend.

GalacticNova X forged a massive ball of green light in one hand. He set his sights on the duo and forged a massive green ball of light in one hand. "_**Galactic Cannon!**_" He hurled the green sphere toward the duo, who evaded the incoming blast.

Omega X interceded the sphere and lured it to a rock formation. While the sphere tore through the rock formation, GalacticNova X quickly proceeded to grab Ultima X and punch him down hard. He then grabbed Ultima X and planted him headfirst through the ground like a flower in a flowerbed. Ultima X flailed his feet around trying to pull himself out. WarAngemon sprang to his feet and produced a holy-powered Ki ball in his palm.

"_**Seraphi Blast!**_"

He lobbed it toward GalacticNova X, who batted the attack down. Ultimately, Ultima X freed himself pulling his head out of the ground. He whirled around and saw WarAngemon flying out of GalacticNova X's reach. Celesta X and Angemon X both joined Omega X, who beckoned the others to him. As Ultima X and WarAngemon flew over to them, the Ascendants held their ground and faced the Legendary Ascendant down.

Keke, Tike, and Kara finally arrived thanks to the boy's Instant Movement. They arrived near a rock outcropping and saw the others getting ready to throwdown with the green-haired hulking juggernaut.

"Good thing we made it time," Kara muttered.

"Let's go join in and kick some ass," Tike got giddy over the idea of fighting the Legendary Ascendant.

GalacticNova X cackled an evil laughter while eyeing his adversaries. "If you don't wish to die, then I understand, but know that I intend to eradicate this entire planet no matter what!"

"No, you won't!" Omega X bellowed fiercely, flexing his body and unleashing a powerful gold aura that bathed over him. His fierce emerald eyes locked with the psychotic villain's vacant glare.

Once Keke, Tike, and Kara joined in, the whole Ascendant group followed suit and powered up. Grinning evilly, GalacticNova X watched the golden auras bath them like blazing flames.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Upon sensing the other Ascendant's energies flare up, Metalla X staggered up and blanched frightfully. He noticed the golden pillars of light flashing in the distance giving away their location.

"No... wait! Are you all completely insane?! He's the most powerful Ascendant in history!" stammered the horrified warrior.

Glaven whispered menacingly "Witness this, Yamato. Massacres such as these are rarely seen even by Ascendant eyes." He chortled darkly much to Metalla X's chagrin.

xxxxx

Empowered and enshrouded by his green aura, GalacticNova X launched himself steadfast forward while tearing a path through the earth. He quickly gained more ground and propelled toward Omega X and company. Alarmed, the Ascendants quickly spread out and evaded the charging Ascendant. Once GalacticNova X reached their location, he tore enough of the ground and sent debris flying with a flick of his battle aura. Omega X hopped over incoming debris, but he turned his head he got clocked in the jaw by GalacticNova X's fist.

Celesta X flew at GalacticNova X only for the behemoth to high kick him back. He whirled around catching Angemon X with a jaw breaking uppercut. Tike and Kara came up behind up whist Keke dropped down beneath him for a groin punch. GalacticNova X grabbed Keke by her face and used her like a bat to send the Ascendant tykes back.

As more debris collapsed, WarAngemon and Ultima X cupped each other's hands together to unleash a combined energy beam. GalacticNova X turned around and threw a volley of homing energy spheres to dispel their attack. He hastily flew over and rammed their heads together. The shockwaves emitted from the Ascendant clash pulverized the ground and split the land in two, causing it to collapse at the seems.

GalacticNova X looked down seeing Omega X leading his friends away from the debris. Like a predator, he pursued his victims through a gorge. He forged a barrier around his frame allowing himself to carve a path through the rock formations during his hot pursuit.

Omega X and company flew through the gorge and regrouped on a spacious area. GalacticNova X shot through the gorge and landed ready to fight, Unlike the other Ascendants who panted hard, the Legendary Ascendants showed no signs of fatigue.

"You think eight on one will do you fools any good?! Do you really believe you have any power to defeat me?!" The green-haired 12-footer called out, licking his lips as his psychotic nature surfaced.

Omega X rebuked. "Yagami, I'd be lying if I wasn't surprised, but you win the first outing." He dropped into a battle stance in conjunction with the others. "Now, it's time for round two!"

**(End theme)**

Just then, Garudamon arrived on the scene unexpectedly albeit timely fashion. She descended on the nearest rock formation with Sora, Catherine & Floramon, and the Avomon. The Ascendants and GalacticNova X noticed the new arrivals.

"Tai! Everyone! We came to see if you're all ok!" Sora called out to them.

Catherine stood and looked down where GalacticNova X held his ground. She instinctively turned away, but found enough courage to look at him. She tried her hardest to remember the brief albeit good moments she and Floramon had with Yagami and Agumon X during their stay with her and her family.

"Yagami... Agumon X..." Catherine muttered, covering her mouth as Floramon took her by the hands. "Have we really lost them for good, Floramon?"

"I can't say, Catherine. I really wish it wasn't the case."

Omega X yelled out toward the group situated on the rock formation. "Get out of here, you guys! This isn't a safe place to be right now!"

"Please, Sora, take Catherine and the Avomon away from here!" openly pleaded Celesta X, who was equally worried for her friends and the innocent aliens.

**(Cue Godzilla 1985 OST – **_**Godzilla Emerges at the Mihama Nuclear Power Plant**_**)**

GalacticNova X pivoted his view on Catherine and Floramon first. "Catherine? Floramon?" His look of indifference curved outward into an devilish smile. "So good to see you two. What do you think? Disappointed in me? Heh, you're looking at the true me!"

"Yagami! Agumon X! Please stop this!" The French girl cried begging to the unhinged monster.

"It's no use, Catherine! The Yagami and Agumon X you knew are gone! What you're seeing is who they truly are!" WarAngemon exclaimed, adamantly trying his hardest to get through to the blonde French girl. "I'm sorry you had to see all that Catherine, but there's nothing we can do now for them."

"Yagami and Agumon X have forged their own path with no turning back," Omega X said as Catherine covered her ears not wanting to hear anymore.

"And look you brought the little slaves, too," GalacticNova X shifted his view on the Avomon. His menacing smile terrified the living daylights out of the innocent aliens. "You little worms want to be brave like that French goody-goody bitch and her pet." He turned his massive back to them and everyone else. "I noticed that you love looking up at the sky at your puny planet. You probably dream of going back out there someday..." Putting out his right hand, he produced a solid green sphere. "...but, that's exactly what it is! JUST A DREAM!" He threw the green sphere at the Avomon.

The Ascendants prepared to intercept the blast, but to everyone's shock the sphere stopped within inches of the Avomon's path. The sphere curved over the Avomon and flew over everyone. The glowing ball hurtled toward the sky. Everyone gazed up where a green planet was seemingly above orbit.

_**Boom!**_

The green planet that once dotted the sky went _poof_ and turned into green cosmic dust instantaneously. The Avomon's faces became etched with dread upon seeing one of their worlds destroyed in seconds. A mix of shock and anger befell the Ascendants and the others.

Laughing like nothing mattered, GalacticNova X taunted the Avomon at their expense. "Guess you have no world to turn to anymore! Where's your dream for freedom now?! Hahaha!" His laughter dropped with vile pleasure.

"He... he's pure evil!" Celesta X shouted.

"If he let this vile scumbag continue to live, he's going to annihilate the entire Digiverse!" Angemon X exclaimed.

Tike and Kara, among others, both growled upon witnessing this act of cruelty unleashed.

"Catherine, do you see now?! After what he just did, there's no way I can forgive him!" WarAngemon looked up and once again tried returning Catherine to her senses. "Yagami and Agumon X are both a lost cause!"

Catherine fell into a seemingly catatonic state as Floramon and Sora shook her hard.

"Garudamon, get everyone with you away from here! Understood?!" Omega X barked orders to the large humanoid phoenix.

Nodding, Garudamon complied and airlifted the group off the rock formation.

"Tai, everyone, be careful!" Sora called out from above. "We'll try and get Catherine back to her senses!"

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Gravity Reach OST - **_**Reach**_**)**

With Garudamon making hasty leave, the Ascendants turned their focus back on GalacticNova X. The psychotic warrior readily forged another green sphere to hit Garudamon with, but Omega X flew up and kicked the sphere into the sky where it exploded unleashing an immense force that rattled the vicinity. The Ascendants split up on opposite sides. Angemon X, Keke, Tike, and Kara took the right side. WarAngemon, Celesta X, and Ultima X took the left side. They converged on GalacticNova X attempting a gang assault. GalacticNova X readily met them while clearing their path. He hit them all with a double lariat to take them all but Celesta X down. Celesta X narrowly slipped from the monster's grasp as she landed near Omega X. He finished by smashing Angemon X, WarAngemon, and Ultima X into a large rock face.

"Taichi, just how much do you love your sister?" The psychopath turned around grinning and eyeing Celesta X.

Omega X cut his hesitant sister from the pass. "Kari, leave."

"But, Tai!"

"Now!" He ordered Celesta X off.

Reluctant to leave her brother behind, Celesta finally complied and hastily flew off from the vicinity. Omega X bumrushed GalacticNova X head-on and locked up with the towering behemoth. Both wrestled each other with arms over their shoulders. Both let out their powerful auras. GalacticNova X gained a leverage with his towering height, but Omega X refused to let up. He jumped up and caught GalacticNova X's lower jaw with a knee. Unfazed, GalacticNova X tossed him up and high kicked him into the nearest rock face.

"Next, the coward..." GalacticNova X muttered under his breath. His green aura engulfed the savage's massive frame before he took off leaving the beaten Ascendants behind.

xxxxx

_**Planet Vergo/25 kilometers from Neo-Digital Knight Headquarters/Ruined City of Vergo**_

As she glided past a set of parallel structures in the ruined city, Celesta X distanced herself from where the battle took place. She covered more ground than she had hoped and surveyed the vicinity. There was not a sign of life anywhere to be sure; however, she saw a wall near her seemingly collapsed as a giant muscled arm came out and grabbed her face. To Celesta X's shock, GalacticNova X plunged through the wall and planted her body against a wall.

He then slid Celesta X's prone form alongside the wall and forged a homing green sphere toward her. As the blast impacted her, Celesta X was knocked several yards back through an empty tower.

"KARI!" Omega X yelled out as he arrived on the scene. The other Ascendants accompanied him.

However, their momentum ended abruptly when GalacticNova X flew out of a building surprising the Ascendants. He seized WarAngemon first and threw him into Ultima X. He then landed a double lariat catching both Omega X and Angemon X's throats.

"Dimitri!" Keke cried out fearfully as she, Tike, and Kara pursued them. However, Tike and Kara opted to stay behind to check on Celesta X, WarAngemon, and Ultima X.

GalacticNova X already slammed Omega X and Angemon X through layers upon layers of walls. Once GalacticNova X pulverized them through a fifth building, he let Omega X freely fall to the ground while he slammed Angemon X into another wall. Keke flew up behind GalacticNova X and locked her legs around the savage's waist. She tried breaking his ribs while squeezing her strong and muscled legs. As she tried torquing his ribs. GalacticNova X headbutted her face with the back of his own head. Though dazed, she was determined not to let go, but GalacticNova X had other plans. He took to the air and let himself fall to the ground with Keke still hanging on his back. He landed on his back and crushed her under debris.

While GalacticNova X had his way with the girl, Omega X gasped out for air and recovered after getting back oxygen into his lungs. He instinctively kip-upped and sighted an unconscious Celesta X hanging from a metal pole on a building wall.

"KARI!" Omega X shouted as he raced across to save her, but GalacticNova X swooped right over and cut him from the pass. "Damn it!" He instinctively tried to engage him.

"_**Galactic Cannon!**_" GalacticNova X bellowed menacingly, blasting Omega X head-on with a green sphere.

Omega X took the blast at point blank and was sent sailing afar. Seizing the opportunity to punish him, GalacticNova X threw more Galactic Cannon blasts. Omega X was back on his feet and charging forward using his body to absorb the blasts. GalacticNova X lobbed continuous blasts toward the debris cloud enshrouding Omega X, but the Ascendant adamantly charged with arms crossed over his face/chest.

One blast came at Omega X and impacted him hard.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Having been caught with the impact blow, Omega X came out looking worse for wear. Most of his article clothing already torn by the savage warrior's blasts. Omega X kept going albeit at a slower pace.

GalacticNova X forged another Galactic Cannon. "Why don't you stop?!"

Omega X dropped both arms and weakly smiled. "Heh, never really learned how to." He chuckled weakly as GalacticNova X caught him with another head-on blast.

The attack launched Omega X through a hanging tower, which collapsed at the seems where the blast detonated. Omega X fell whilst being buried under heavy debris inside the tower.

**(End theme)**

At last, the savage breathed deeply seemingly winded, but that was not the case. He felt a surge of more power billowing within him, giving him more of a boost to drag the carnage out more.

"Getting stronger... yes, much stronger!" The behemoth bellowed fiercely as a green aura burst out like flames around his massive frame. The symbol of Spirit rematerialized on his chest glowing a bright red profusely. Then, a darker shade of red subtly took over altering the shape of the Spirit symbol. It became an almost darker shade of purple.

He ascended to the air on his own power. An immense energy shield forged around him. Using his own body to store all the chaotic energy, he flexed his whole body and launched a volley of blasts to obliterate his surroundings.

More blasts rained down clearing more ground within the ruined city. Buildings collapsed where the blasts cleared them away.

xxxxx

_**Planet Vergo/20 Kilometers from Ruin City of Vergo**_

Even from the distance she traveled, Garudamon saw a green blast completely obliterate the spaceship that used to get on the planet. The Avomon crowded together fearfully. Sora and Floramon did their best to take Catherine out of her catatonic state.

"We just lost one way off this planet!" Garudamon exclaimed.

"Catherine, wake up and come to your senses!" Floramon shook her partner's shoulders hard.

Sora sighed deeply and nodded. "I don't know what else we can do for her. We tried snapping her out of it."

"There's got to be something we can do."

"I wish there was," the Bearer of Love said, glancing over her shoulder as she sighted large green dome-shaped objects consuming the ground and turning the land mass into fractal code.

xxxxx

**(Cue Tendril OST – **_**The Invisibles**_**)**

Sam and David kept Zanbamon at bay while deflecting his attacks to him. Zanbamon twirled his sword around trying to keep up with every fire blast. The Ascendant boys propelled themselves right into Zanbamon and knocked him off his steed.

"Let's take him down, David!"

"Right!"

However, before they launched simultaneous attacks, they stopped and sensed GalacticNova X's immense energies surging. They froze in shock and exchanged distraught looks. Zanbamon rose up from the ground and recalled his steed back.

"Feel that, David?"

"Yeah."

"We need to finish this fast and get to the others fast."

Zanbamon scowled irritably. "Don't you overlook me, fools!" He mounted his steed and hastily flew up to engage the Ascendant duo. "_**Focal Blade!**_" he swung his sword mightily, unleashing a quick and armor-piercing blow that nearly hit the two Ascendants dead-on.

Sam and David evaded the brute force attack and shot upward. Zanbamon glided up on his steed and pursued them both. Zanbamon unleashed another Focal Blade after swinging his Ryūzan-maru, but the Ascendants lured the attack toward a rock formation. The attack split the formation in two, surprising Sam and David.

"You can't get far!" Zanbamon boasted.

"Who said we're running?!" Sam exclaimed as he nodded to David.

The Ascendants flew over another a cliff and turned around preparing to implement their attacks on Zanbamon. However, Garudamon quickly came to view not too far from where they were. They sighted Garudamon.

"Garudamon?" David muttered.

"Heh, those fools think they can leave this planet?" Zanbamon snickered as he and his steed charged ahead to attack Garudamon. "Lord Glaven wants none of you to leave here alive and I'll eliminate those who attempt to escape!"

"Oh no!" Sam shouted as he and David flew off to intercede Zanbamon.

Garudamon watched Zanbamon heading toward them with his sword ignited in flames. Sora and the others watched the charging samurai and his steed heading toward them.

"Garudamon, move!" Sora ordered, but Zanbamon came at them too fast.

"Prepare to die, fools!" Zanbamon bellowed as he prepared to throw his flaming sword at Garudamon.

Just as Garudamon was ready to move, Sam and David finally reached Zanbamon. They not only cut him off from the path but unleashed their attacks that tore through Zanbamon and obliterated him completely, including his steed.

"Are you guys ok?!" Sam asked, floating over to see Sora and the others on Garudamon's back.

"We're fine, but we had to leave Tai and the others behind," Sora explained to them. "Tai told us to go. We're going to head back and see if there are any ships we can use to get out of here."

"That might be best, but find the others while you're at it. David, we're heading over where Tai and the gang are fighting. That's where we need to be."

"Right!" The boy replied.

"We'll find the others as quickly as we ca... LOOK OUT!" Sora screamed as Zanbamon's sword floated behind Sam and David.

The sword somehow floated on its own and attempted to gut Sam. However, the Ascendants moved out of the way. Sora and Floramon covered for Catherine while the blade flew over past them.

"What in the...?!" David shouted.

Sam growled. "So, that bastard's still not dead?! I can sense some part of him linked with that sword!"

"_**A part of my soul remains linked with my Ryūzan-maru! You can't kill me!**_"

"But, we can destroy the sword," Sam discharged a beam toward the sword, but it moved aside and flew down to stab Catherine, who was getting up. "Move!" He yelled while flying down and brushing her aside. He intercepted the blade and seized it.

"_**Let me go!**_"

"I don't think so!" He snapped the blade in two against his knee. Upon destroying the sword, the link with its wielder's spirit died with it. "Whew, thank goodness."

"Catherine, you should've stayed down," Floramon said as Catherine looked around.

"It's gone now, Catherine," Sora reassured her.

Sam threw the sword remains aside and descended near the group.

"Thank you," Catherine lightly bowed her head to him.

"No problem, but next time don't get up while a sword's flying around. Listen, Sora, there's not much time. Yagami's on a war path and he intends to destroy us all."

"Right, we're on it," the Bearer of Love complied. "I hope Tai and the others can make it out of there in time."

"We're heading off there now. Let's go, David."

"Ok!" As the boy replied, he and Sam flew off into the direction where the fighting commenced.

Catherine sat down letting out a deep sigh. "Who was he?"

"That was a friend of ours. His name is Sam," Sora said. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"We are. I feel some activity over in the distance," Garudamon pivoted and faced the northeast direction. "Hang on tight, my friends. I believe we've found some of the others." With that, she flapped her wings hard and hastily flew steadfast.

xxxxx

Ken and Yolei took cover behind large rocks. They poked their heads watching Silphymon and JewelBeemon taking the fight to GuardiAngemon. Having grown adapted to fighting alongside Ascendants, they were better able to fight the Mega-level enemy.

Irked by their tenacity, GuardiAngemon propelled toward them and slashed them. "_**Holy Espada!**_" He unleashed a cross-shaped energy beam that repelled them.

"No, Silphymon!" Yolei cried out as Ken stopped her from jumping into the fray.

"Don't! He'll target you next!" Ken chided her as she pulled her behind the rock.

JewelBeemon recovered fast and flew up punching GuardiAngemon's face. The bladed angel instinctively caught JewelBeemon's fist and headbutted him hard.

"I shall deliver punishment to you in the name of justice!" GuardiAngemon boasted between punching JewelBeemon around. He quickly swerved around JewelBeemon and kicked him up into the air. He flew up and hammered JewelBeemon with a clubbed fist to his stomach. As he sent JewelBeemon plunging downward, he flew down ready to cut him up with his blades.

"C'mon, JewelBeemon, move!" The ex-Emperor yelled.

Suddenly, Silphymon interceded GuardiAngemon and expelled an energy ball into his gut.

"Take this! _**Static Force!**_" He drilled the blast into GuardiAngemon and sent him flying up. "Go, JewelBeemon!"

Given an opening to attack, JewelBeemon seized this chance and glided up. He caught up to GuardiAngemon and slammed a wrist spike into the warrior.

"_**Spike Buster!**_" JewelBeemon shouted, blasting a beam through his spike and shooting it in GuardiAngemon's face. He dropped GuardiAngemon like a bad habit and landed to catch his breath.

"Bingo! That's teamwork!" Yolei cheered.

As Silphymon helped JewelBeemon up, GuardiAngemon recovered fast as the visor over his face glowed profusely red. He turned around whilst holding his wound. The two Digimon held their ground ready to fight GuardiAngemon to the finish.

"We're definitely not getting a break here!" The frustrated purple-haired adolescent growled impatiently.

"Let's have faith in our Digimon," Ken said. "That's what Tai and Davis would say after all." Though, as much as he'd like to claim this, he ultimately feared one mistake could lead to their demise.

"Don't look so shocked... I won't go down as easily as you'd like to believe," GuardiAngemon sheathed his winged blades. "Come at me if you wish to die."

xxxxx

Shakkoumon and Lillymon did their best holding off Matadormon. However, the swift warrior outmaneuvered their attacks with lightning speed. Matadormon launched himself into Shakkoumon and slashed multiple lighting fast strikes to knock the giant down.

"Shakkoumon!" Cody cried out fearfully.

Mimi blanched when Matadormon made short work of Lillymon and punched her back. Lillymon hit the nearest rock formation and struggled to sit up. Matadormon chortled darkly over his two fallen opponents.

"Is that all? Quite frankly, I'm disappointed," Matadormon said, sheathing his claws. "Ah, alas, I end this quickly for Lord Glaven." Before he initiated his attack, a phoenix came diving down and hitting him over the back.

The phoenix impacted Matadormon and sent him crashing down.

"Garudamon?!" Mimi and Cody cried out simultaneously. They looked up seeing Garudamon descend with Sora, Catherine, Floramon, and Avomon.

Matadormon slowly stood up, growling. "You dare attack me with my guard down?!"

"Let's help them take this guy out, Garudamon," Sora said.

Nodding, Garudamon landed and watched her two Digimon colleagues stand up. Shakkoumon floated over next to Garudamon. Lillymon flew over in between the larger Digimon as she reformed her Flower Cannon.

Matadormon stood up glaring down his opposition.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Godzilla 1985 OST – **_**The Super-X Mobilizes**_**)**

GalacticNova X breathed heavy whilst relaxing his tense posture. He pivoted his head. An evil grin smeared over replacing his intense demeanor. He laughed with wicked glee once he sighted Omega X's prone body.

"Have you given up, Taichi?!" The green-haired behemoth yelled. He scanned each of his victims. Then, he sighted Tike and Kara checking on Celesta X. His sickening grin widened realizing he missed Tike and Kara. "Well, you can say goodbye to your sister and those two runts!" Staying true to his word, he forged another green sphere inside his palm.

Tike and Kara quickly sensed the coming danger. They turned around seeing the green orb being thrown by GalacticNova X.

"You're not getting our mom!" Kara shouted.

Tike grabbed a hold of his sister and Celesta X while preparing to relocate them with Instant Movement. However, much to their shock, an orange beam hurtled out of nowhere and knocked the ball to the sky where it exploded.

"Was that...?!" Tike gasped as he and Kara searched for the source of the blast.

GalacticNova X scowled irritably and turned around to see a shadowed figure floating over a tower. The figure floated from the shadows revealing his Dankon blade. Their savior was the ever badass BanchoLeomon, whose intervention shocked the Ascendant twins. He stoically stared down BanchoLeomon with the intent to fight.

GalacticNova X sneered toward the new arrival's entrance. "Well, look at this. The kitty cat has come to get crushed."

"Pitiful, what type of monster are you? Do you always go after the children first? _Scumbag_," BanchoLeomon vehemently rebuked as he descended over check on Tike, Kara, and Celesta X first.

The beast merely shrugged and cocked his head. "You call me a monster? Heh, no I'm the _devil_." His malicious laughter erupted throughout the vicinity.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Meanwhile, BanchoLeomon helped Tike and Kara gather WarAngemon and Ultima X. They set the three Ascendants down next to each other.

"Holy hell, aren't we glad to see you, BanchoLeomon?!" Tike expressed his relief.

Kara nodded. "Yeah, we're getting our asses handed out there!"

BanchoLeomon just finished feeding Ultima X and WarAngemon digi-vitamins. While those two recovered, he slipped a digi-vitamin into Celesta X's mouth.

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST – **_**A Grim Fate**_**)**

"There you go, Kari," BanchoLeomon murmured as Celesta X quickly awoke in his arms. He threw two digi-vitamins to Tike and Kara. "You two take these just in case. We're going to need everyone at their best."

Tike and Kara complied as they took a bite out of their digi-vitamins.

"BanchoLeomon...?" Celesta X just noticed the Bancho warrior flying up to give a digi-vitamin to Omega X. She felt her body was renewed and healed. "I'm healed. Must have been a digi-vitamin."

"That's exactly what he gave us," WarAngemon chimed in flexing his arms.

Ultima X added while stretching out. "Ah, I feel much better!"

Omega X managed to recover quickly after being fed a digi-vitamin. "Ah, that really hit the spot! I'd been a goner if you hadn't shown up, BanchoLeomon. By the way, how did you get here?"

"X filled me in on everything, but that helps when I've got one of the most sensitive ears in the Digiverse. X also lent me a ship of his. It didn't take me long to get here."

"X sure kept me in the dark about you coming here, but I'm not complaining," the Ascendant said, sitting up as he and BanchoLeomon looked up sighting GalacticNova X landing on a tower. They heard his evil laughter emanating from afar.

BanchoLeomon added, furrowing his brows and fiercely growling at the behemoth's plain sight. "I felt his immense power even all the way from Azulongmon's realm. This is a rare vibe that sends chills through your body. I've never felt such an Ascendant power before. You guys aren't fighting with an Ascendant, you're fighting a demon." He flew down seeing that Tike and Kara carried Keke and Angemon X to them.

"Here, you go, BanchoLeomon," Kara saluted him like a good soldier.

Nodding, BanchoLeomon fed both siblings digi-vitamins. In no time, Angemon X and Keke awoke having been revived thanks to the vitamins.

"Where are the others?" BanchoLeomon asked.

"We were separated and they're fighting Glaven's goons," Tike answered.

"Not good and we have this monster to deal with," the Bancho warrior gritted his teeth and pulled out his Dankon.

All the warriors shifted their directions and set sights on GalacticNova X. The rumble was set to continue from where it left off.

xxxxx

Eyeing Comet Camori closing in at the backdrop of the planet's orbit, Glaven viewed it as a beautiful sight to behold. From a spectator's view, the colossal cosmic ball was a rare sight, but behind the beauty of it was a destructive force ready to tear the planet into two.

Glaven chuckled upon seeing it. "At last, the time draws near. Planet Vergo will be obliterated from the cosmos. Look at it this way, Yamato, your fear of death will finally cease." He taunted a frozen Metalla X, who hadn't moved and said anything for 10 minutes. He opened his palm and stared at the gem embedded on the apparatus. He saw the gem turning dark red. "Hm?" _So, it's come to that? Your inner darkness has just corrupted the Crest of Spirit into the Crest of Despair. Yes, how appropriate! Not only has Yamato fallen into despair, soon Taichi and the others will fall into despair. They will soon realize their best efforts to escape this planet will be for naught. Destroy them, my son! Destroy them all! _

Glaven quickly turned away and left Metalla X behind still sitting in dismay.

_But, the longer Yagami toys with them, the sooner the comet will hit. I better get the ship ready for departure. _

He hesitated at first, but Metalla X decided to relocate near the location of the titanic battle involving the other Ascendants. Still racked with fear, he loathed sitting back on the sidelines.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Planet Vergo/25 kilometers from Neo-Digital Knight Headquarters/Ruined City of Vergo**_

Having been fed digi-vitamins, the warriors assembled and floated over forming a giant circle over the green-haired gargantuan. GalacticNova X, like usual, grinned a sadist's smile while eyeing each of them.

Omega X.

BanchoLeomon.

WarAngemon.

Celesta X.

Angemon X.

Ultima X.

Keke.

Tike.

Kara.

"If you would've just let me kill you all before, you wouldn't be dealing with this pain now! You're all utter wastes of Ascendant blood!" The villainous Ascendant relaxed his posture and folded his arms. "But, come at me if you wish to die like warriors!"

At last, the Ascendants and BanchoLeomon bumrushed GalacticNova X simultaneous. They knew any chance of victory is slim, but now they were willing to take any gamble. It was all or nothing.

xxxxx

Next act: _**Yamato Returns to the Battle**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Lots of fighting and GalacticNova X shows us his sadistic nature. Additionally, his Crest of Spirit becomes the corrupted Crest of Despair; it's the side effect from becoming his hate for Tai and Agumon.

One general down, two others to go.

At the rate this story is going, there's two chapters left. Won't be long until I put this fic behind me. Hope you're all enjoying this one!

Until next time, send a review!


	6. Yamato Returns to the Battle

**A/N: **The gang engage GalacticNova X to ensure the villainous Ascendant is down for the count, but can beat the clock? The comet heads closer to collision.

Also, Yamato must act fast or be doomed to let Yagami haunt him for good.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Yagami the Legendary Ascendant**_

_**Act VI: Yamato Returns to the Battle**_

xxxxx

_**Planet Vergo/20 Kilometers from Ruin City of Vergo**_

**(Cue Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 OST -**_** Crisis**_**)**

GuardiAngemon slashes into Lillymon and Shakkoumon again with his blades.

"_**Holy Espada!**_" He caught both Digimon with cross-shaped blasts that took them down.

Lillymon and Shakkoumon struggled against GuardiAngemon. However, Shakkoumon came up with an idea as he sighted the bright cosmic ball lightning up the sky.

"Isn't that the comet that supposed to hit this planet?!" Cody noticed the comet closing in.

Mimi replied fearfully. "And we're stuck here fighting these freaks?! I want to get off this stupid rock!" She turned around and saw GuardiAngemon preparing to unleash his next attack on the Digimon. "Lillymon, get up!"

"I have an idea..." Shakkoumon muttered to Lillymon, noticing the cosmic ball at the backdrop of their location. "Cody, grab his attention!"

Cody picked up the nearest stick and shouted to garner GuardiAngemon's attention. "You leave our partners alone, you winged monster!"

"Cody?! What are you doing?!" Mimi cried out. "Are you crazy?!"

Cody boldly stood his ground while gripping it like a kendo.

"Heh, you want to tangle with me, human? I'll make this quick," GuardiAngemon chortled in amusement. He floated over taking the bait and brandishing his bladed arms. "I'll make this quick and painless for you!"

Cody didn't budge as he continued to hold his ground.

"_**Holy Espa-!**_"

"NOW!" Cody shouted.

Both Shakkoumon and Lillymon sprang up unleashing their attacks simultaneously.

"_**Flower Cannon!**_"

"_**Justice Beam!**_"

Both attacks converged to form into an immense beam that hit GuardiAngemon and sent him sailing back into the cosmic ball. GuardiAngemon was wiped out instantly before even slamming into the comet.

"We won!" Cody shouted while waving the stick overhead.

Mimi was greatly relieved and sighed. "You really surprised me there. Cody, I never should doubt you."

Shakkoumon pivoted his view as he noticed explosive rays of light in the distance.

"Something's going on over there," noted Cody's Digimon partner. "I see Garudamon there!"

"That must be where Sora, Ken, and Yolei are," Cody concluded. "Let's get going, guys." With that, Cody and Mimi mounted their partners as they headed out to aid their friends.

xxxxx

JewelBeemon and Silphymon were both down after being on the receiving end of Matadormon's blades. Garudamon swooped over Matadormon using its large talons to grab Matadormon. Matadormon dodged Garudamon's reach and rammed headfirst into the gargantuan bird's torso. After knocking Garudamon through a rock face, Silphymon swiftly came up from behind launched himself into the enemy's back.

Matadormon spun around feeling Silphymon's approach and threw a bunch of rapier blades forward. "_**Thousand Blades!**_"

Silphymon narrowly swerved to the side, letting the blades pierce through a rock formation. Silphymon gathered a pulse of red energy in his palms.

"_**Static Force!**_" The humanoid bird unleashed a red beam that cut through some rock obstructions, but not quite hitting Matadormon.

"Above you, Silphymon!" Yolei called out to her Digimon.

Taking heed of her warning, he looked up and spotted Matadormon hanging over him. Matadormon swooped down hitting Silphymon with a strong kick.

"_**Chouzetsu Rappashu!**_" He kicked Silphymon and drove him headfirst into the ground.

JewelBeemon sprang up behind Matadormon and tried to skewer him from behind. Matadormon jumped up and landed a kick to the insect warrior's back.

"No! JewelBeemon!" Ken shouted, watching his partner getting pummeled hard by Matadormon.

"I'll start by finishing you first! Die!" Matadormon declared, preparing to shoot him with his rapiers.

Before he had a chance to kill JewelBeemon, Shakkoumon's shadow loomed over him. He spun around and was swatted back by Silphymon's right arm. He spun around out of control and crashed into a rock formation.

Shakkoumon fired beams from his eyes. "_**Justice Beam!**_" He missed Matadormon, who jumped up and evaded the incoming blast. He glided up ready to ensnare Matadormon. "You aren't getting away from me!" To his dismay, Matadormon's image flickered out of sight, throwing off Silphymon.

"CODY!" Ken and Yolei cried out in unison upon seeing the boy and Mimi carried down by Lillymon.

"Shakkoumon! On your right!" Cody warned his Digimon, who barely turned and saw Matadormon flying into him while striking him with a flurry of rapidfire kicks.

Shakkoumon's body doubled as a shield whilst protecting him from Matadormon's kicks. However, Matadormon brandished his rapiers and pierced them into Shakkoumon's body. Matadormon got right on Shakkoumon's back and prepared to stab him with a blade. Then, Shakkoumon's head instinctively turned 180 degrees and blasted Matadormon head-on.

"Gah!" Matadormon howled as the beam pushed him into a rock formation.

"Do it, Garudamon!" Sora cried out as the warrior phoenix floated over behind some boulders lined up together.

Garudamon knocked each one down quickly as the boulders came tumbling on Matadormon. As he tried escaping, JewelBeemon bumrushed forward and shoved an extracted blade through Matadormon's gut. Matadormon stumbled back bleeding from the torso while the boulders fell. Matadormon prepared to throw rapier blades, but more boulders fell on him and crushed him.

**(End theme)**

"Bingo!" Yolei cheered.

Sora looked toward the distance as she spotted a spaceship, which unbeknownst to her belonged to BanchoLeomon. She beckoned everyone to the spaceship to get the Avomon to safety. Ken and Yolei worked on getting the ship working.

As the group led the Avomon into the ship, Catherine stopped and turned around facing the other way where a far off view of the comet lit up the planet's sky.

"Catherine, let's get into the ship!" Floramon said, tugging on her partner's arm.

However, Catherine wouldn't budge an inch until Sora stepped over and shook her.

"Don't worry. The others will catch up," Sora tried to lift her spirits, but to no avail. She knew deep down she was only lying to Catherine and herself. After witnessing the path of destruction carved by GalacticNova X, the Bearer of Love wondered if her Ascendant friends had any remote chance against the beast.

"Yagami, how could he do this?" Catherine was still reeling over the shocking turn of events.

"Listen, Catherine, I know it's disheartening, but you have to let him go. The Yagami you knew... he's gone. He's been consumed by the rage. I hate to say this, but you have to accept that fact." She looked hard into Catherine's eyes convincing her once and for all about the cold truth about Yagami. She looked over to Garudamon. "We're going over there, Garudamon." She took Catherine's hand. "Let's go give Tai and the others the support they need."

Catherine was shocked to hear this and nodded.

"Sora! What do you think you're doing?!" Ken called out as he and the others saw Sora, Catherine, and Floramon mounting Garudamon.

"You guys get that ship started and fly it out!" Sora ordered.

"But, we can't leave you!" Mimi rushed out to see Garudamon lifting off. "Wait!"

"We'll find a way off here, but you guys leave with the Avomon!" The Bearer of Love exclaimed and before the others could stop Garudamon, the phoenix warrior flew off far and advanced toward the ruined city.

"Guys! Get back here!" Yolei pleaded out to them.

Ken grabbed Yolei. "C'mon, we need to activate the ship and disembark before this planet explodes!"

"I hope they can make it and find another ship!" Cody said.

Mimi stared off at the distance with a hand on her chest. "Please make it out of there, guys." She prayed for the others' safe return from the battle with GalacticNova X.

xxxxx

_**Planet Vergo/Ruined City of Vergo**_

**(Cue Haji – **_**Day After Day**_**)**

The Ascendants converged on GalacticNova X as they bombarded him together. Omega X and BanchoLeomon led everyone to attack the green-haired psychopath. Omega X unleashed a quick flurry of punches and kicks, all of which GalacticNova X evaded so casually. In fact, all he did was turn his head and body around while keeping his feet firmly planted. None of Omega X's connected with GalacticNova X. Even when BanchoLeomon joined in, GalacticNova X easily dodged their attacks.

He made short work of Omega X and BanchoLeomon by smashing their heads together. Keke, Tike, and Kara came up behind GalacticNova X attempting a sneak attack. Keke went for a flying kick to the back of GalacticNova X's head. Tike and Kara dive bombed toward him. GalacticNova X whirled around backhanding Keke back. He punched Tike back and slapped Kara down like bugs.

Angemon X, Celesta X, WarAngemon, and Ultima X hovered behind GalacticNova X whilst unleashing attacks on him.

Angemon X launched a beam of energy from his hands. "_**Finish Buster!**_"

WarAngemon howled, sending a beam of holy energy from his palms. "_**Seraphi Blast!**_"

Celesta X produced a white arrow over head and threw it down. "_**Celestial Arrow!**_"

Ultima X unleashed streams of golden light through his body. "_**Magna Blast!**_"

As the attacks converged on GalacticNova X, they impacted the structure the behemoth stood on and cleared it away. GalacticNova X freely descended on his own while the structure collapsed. BanchoLeomon plunged down ready to attack. GalacticNova X quickly felt the warrior's approach and used his right shoulder like a battering ram, driving it into BanchoLeomon's gut. GalacticNova X then whirled around and hit BanchoLeomon with a spinning roundhouse kick. BanchoLeomon was sent sailing back as he hit the ground hard.

Angemon X, Celesta X, Ultima X, and WarAngemon flew ready to meet Galactic Nova V; however, the titan hastily bumrushed them and hit all four with a double lariat. Angemon and Celesta X were taken down by his hugely muscled left arm while Ultima X and WarAngemon knocked down by his right arm. After downing all four Ascendant, he charged right up and kicked BanchoLeomon's prone body like it were a kickball. The Bancho warrior was sent sailing up into the air.

"Die, you bug! _**Galactic Cannon!**_" snarled GalacticNova X as he amassed another green sphere of light and blasted BanchoLeomon with it. A sadistic grin adorned the beast's features as he caught Sam and David barely arrive on the scene.

"GUYS!" Sam shouted, which to his dismay drew GalacticNova X's attention.

GalacticNova X flickered right in front of Sam and David. Before either of them had a chance to attack, the green-haired Ascendant shoved green spheres into their guts which sent them flying back.

The green blast that knocked BanchoLeomon strayed away from the city and cleared away a plateau. Near the area was Metalla X, who was still lingering with fear. He stared in shock and almost vacantly toward the ruined city. BanchoLeomon crawled out from debris where he landed. His ears picked up on Metalla X's heavy breathing as he could make it out his whimpering.

"It's no use... it's all over. This is the end for us!" Metalla X bemoaned everyone's demise. As he lowered his head, BanchoLeomon grabbed him by his hair.

The lion warrior scowled in irritation. "What the are you doing?! Why don't you stop whining like a bitch and fight like a man?!"

"Why? It's hopeless. Yagami's unbeatable..."

"Feh, and you call yourself the best Ascendant there ever was?" BanchoLeomon hovered over carrying BanchoLeomon by the back of his hair.

Omega X and Celesta X tried attacking him again, but GalacticNova X swiftly blasted the latter away. He then caught Omega X with a fist to the face. Keke flew up and wrapped her legs around GalacticNova X whilst attempting to snap his neck. The behemoth snapped his head back and headbutted her. He then grabbed Keke's arm and threw her into Angemon X, who flew up to catch her. GalacticNova X amassed another green sphere and blasted them away.

"What's the point?! This is a fight we simply can't win!" Metalla X gaped in aghast, witnessing his rivals and family being taken apart by one by one.

"Just listen to yourself. If we don't kill him right now, he'll destroy the entire Digiverse!" BanchoLeomon chided the seemingly broken Ascendant.

"There's no point in fighting him! He's... he's the Legendary Ascendant!"

"I can't believe this is the same Yamato spouting this cowardly drivel! Just steer clear of us _true _warriors!" With that, BanchoLeomon let go of Metalla X's hair and dropped him.

The Ascendant, still unable to get over his shock, fell like a deadweight toward the ground. In the back of his mind, Matt was trying his hardest to mentally reach to his prideful darker half. But, self-doubt and fear clouded Metalla X's mind, preventing him from taking the initiative.

_'Yamato, you have to get it together! My friends and family need us! Do you not care what happens to TK, Dimitri, Keke, Tike... Tai... and the others?! If you don't do something, then BanchoLeomon is right about you! Where is your damn warrior's pride?!' _Matt angrily chastised him.

"It's no use, Matt... why do they continue to fight against the unstoppable? They're all fighting in vain." Metalla X sighed as he plunged to the ground hard. His body was laying and embedded on a ruined building. He barely sputtered out. "He'll kill us all."

_**Bam!**_

"YAAAH!" Omega X hollered after getting punched through a building. He went through one side and came hurtling out the other. He fell on the ground and crouched over to collect his breath. He let out a few heavy breaths and weakly smiled. "I know I'm strong, but I don't know I'm a match for him." He sighted GalacticNova X and charged at him.

GalacticNova X greeted him with more energy blasts that seemed to only slow Omega X down. Omega X crossed his arms forward, guarding himself from the subsequent blasts.

"Why don't you give us a break already?!"

The villainous Ascendant grinned sadistically. "I don't know the meaning." He continued firing blasts and laughed evilly albeit loudly.

He fired again. And again. And again.

Despite hitting him with over 10 subsequent blasts, Omega X still toughed it out and kept coming. Seeing the commotion from his location, Metalla X stood and faced the billowing smoke emanating from Omega X and GalacticNova X's location. He caught a massive green dome materialize where they were fighting.

Seemingly concealing his fear, Metalla X mumbled. "Fools... they're fools."

Omega X sprang back as GalacticNova X methodically paced toward him.

Cupping his hands together, Omega X summoned his favored technique. "_**Terra...**_" He amassed a ball of orange and blue light in his palms, which condensed and became a more solidified energy ball packed with immense Ki energy. He narrowed and locked sights on GalacticNova X, who walked closer. "_**BEAM!**_" He pushed his hands forward and hit GalacticNova X head-on with an massive beam that engulfed him whole.

The Terra Beam shot forward and seemingly went through GalacticNova X. It seemed the blast obliterated him from up close. However, as the debris cloud cleared, Omega X paled when he saw GalacticNova X standing unfazed and grinning evilly.

GalacticNova X grabbed Omega X's head and lifted him with ease. He looked dead into Omega X's weary eyes and chuckled. "And what was _that_ supposed to be? Eh, Taichi?" He promptly loosened his grip and dropped Omega X, who chuckled weakly and looked completely worse for wear.

The gargantuan thrust his fist into Omega X and clobbered him so hard he seemingly knocked his lights out.

Metalla X felt the area rattle following GalacticNova X's attack. The ground rumbled so hard a few pieces of debris shattered into the air like glass.

"It's like grunts fighting an entire army!" Metalla X yelled. As he grit his teeth, the proud Ascendant clenched his fists and shook off the hesitation holding him back.

_'C'mon, Yamato! You're not supposed to be afraid of anyone! Now get your ass in gear and help them out! You are the best at what you do, right?! In my eyes, you aren't if you continue this emo-fest! And emoing just doesn't suit your style!'_

"Shut up, Matty boy! Do you even know whom you're addressing?!" Metalla X bellowed as wisps of gold energy wrapped around him. He went full power Ascendant and yelled out proudly. "I AM SUPER YAMATO!" He rocketed up into the air and beelined toward the center of the ruined city.

xxxxx

_**Planet Vergo/Ruined City of Vergo**_

As Sam and David attempted to retrieve Keke, Tike, and Kara, GalacticNova X cut them off from the pass. Sam lunged forward hitting him with a flurry of punches. GalacticNova X seized Sam's throat and slammed him into a wall nearby. He whirled around throwing a punch at David, who swerved around and ran up the behemoth's arm.

David jumped up and punched GalacticNova X's face. The boy's face contorted with shock as GalacticNova X's unfazed face. GalacticNova X put his hand through the nearest wall and tore a slab of debris. He slammed the debris into David's face and hammered him to the ground with it. Ultima X came up behind GalacticNova X, but the psychotic Ascendant spun around and cracked the slab over him.

GalacticNova X sighted Celesta X sitting up and intently glaring him down. Wearing a sadistic grin, he advanced on the Bearer of Light and flew up ready to uppercut her. WarAngemon interceded and forged holy energy in his right hand.

"Leave her alone! _**Seraphi Fist!**_" WarAngemon howled, cracking GalacticNova X's face with his fist. He gasped realizing how futile his attack was as GalacticNova X punched him back.

Witnessing WarAngemon, Ultima X, the twins, and Omega X being taken apart set a small spark within Celesta X. Celesta X's eyes shot open as a subtle white aura flared around her. GalacticNova X pivoted his view toward Celesta X and sensed an strangely immense power waiting to erupt. Intrigued with by the subtle power, GalacticNova X became drawn to the white light beginning to surround her.

Omega X raised his head, taken aback by the white aura shrouding Celesta X. He watched GalacticNova X stomping toward her.

"Kari... ugh..." Omega X grit his teeth whilst trying to pull himself up. _This definitely isn't gonna be good! _He thought fearfully as if he knew more about the strange white aura than he let on.

GalacticNova X dashed forward and threw a straight punch at Celesta X. Then, at that moment, Celesta X narrowly dodged the psychotic Ascendant's fist. She surprised him by sidestepping him and quickly catching his other fist with one hand. A wisp from the white aura struck him in the face and managed to daze him. Celesta X grabbed his hand as more of her white light leaked out and burned his knuckles.

He immediately jerked his hand back and hissed painfully. Celesta X blinked as she suddenly came to her senses. The subtle white aura surrounding her vanished, befuddling GalacticNova X. Nonetheless, GalacticNova X took advantage and kicked Celesta X back so hard he knocked her into a wall. Omega X jumped in and caught his sister. GalacticNova X hastily dashed over and blasted the Kamiya siblings back with a Galactic Cannon.

Meanwhile, Metalla X finally arrived on the scene flying faster than before and driven with renewed motivation. Like a man on a mission, he sighted GalacticNova X and beelined for him.

Angemon X helped Keke up as both siblings watched Metalla X flying past them.

Keke gaped in shock. "Was that...?! Father?!"

Angemon X beamed excitedly. "Get him, dad!"

Metalla X proudly boasted as he came toward GalacticNova X. "I am the best Ascendant above all others! Yes, that includes even you, Yagami!"

"Then, come try your best and make me kneel before you!" GalacticNova X beckoned the proud Ascendant toward him. He narrowly dodged Metalla X, who dove in trying to catch him with an uppercut.

As behemoth sidestepped Metalla X, Metalla X somersaulted over GalacticNova X and kicked him on the right shoulder. GalacticNova X simply brushed Metalla X off. Metalla X sprang off the ground and landed a punch to GalacticNova X's bottom jaw, but the latter remained unfazed by the blow. Baffled, Metalla X stepped back.

Metalla X didn't let up and threw a barrage of Ki blasts. The blasts barely even slowed GalacticNova X. The green-haired titan continued his methodical march and tanked each blast until Angemon X and Keke interceded the beast.

"Father! Get back!" Angemon X shouted. "Let's do it, Keke!"

The siblings launched simultaneous blasts, but failed to even faze GalacticNova X. He reached for Angemon X and uppercut him into the air. Then, he kicked Keke through a wall. Metalla X hastily took to the air and unloaded with Ki blasts on the behemoth. However, GalacticNova X shot out of the billowing smoke and...

_**Bam!**_

It came quick and sudden like a freight train colliding with something hard and solid.

GalacticNova X caught Metalla X with a lariat, slamming him head and body first into a wall of debris. The impact made a giant crater where the beast pinned Metalla X up against the wall. He grabbed Metalla X's face and pushed him deep into the wall crater with one hand.

**(End theme)**

Chortling evilly, GalacticNova X pulled his arm off Metalla X. "Finished already? So, it's like I thought, you are nothing but all bark but no bite. Now fall like a true piece of trash." He watched Metalla X plunge and hit the ground hard. Flexing his body, GalacticNova X roared triumphantly and powered up as a green aura surrounded him completely.

Slowly stirring, Omega X uncovered Celesta X and set her down.

"This... has... got to stop... there's not much time left..." The Bearer of Courage weakly muttered. "The comet... it's coming..." He stood up and looked all over to see his friends' unconscious bodies scattered all over the war torn vicinity. "Sora... I hope that freak... doesn't find you and the others... Yagami, you're mine..." He slowly paced across whilst fighting through the grueling beating he's been a recipient of. He lifted his head and felt GalacticNova X's presence trail off. _No, he's on the move._

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Glaven walked up a cliff side and approached a space pod situated on top of a cliff. He stopped to notice a bunch of spacecrafts lifting off from the planet. It was clear all of Glaven's soldiers were fleeing knowing the comet was preparing to collide with the planet. He briefly sighted the bright white ball gleaming at the backdrop of the sky.

He scoffed and continued walking up. "There's just a few hours left until this whole planet and those left on it are eradicated. My plans have seeming fell to the way side. I wish it didn't have to come to this, but it must." He paced over to the space pod and turned around looking out at Comet Camori again. "Now that I've lost control of you, Yagami... my son... you've become nothing to me. You're just a distant memory now you've become a monster. I'm sorry, my son, but you and Agumon X will die with this planet." He stepped inside the space pod and pressed a switch to close the capsule shut.

**(Cue Godzilla GMK OST – **_**Dark Vision**_**)**

"Where do you think you're going, dad?" Came the voice of the deep, demonic voice, who stepped right into view as Glaven sighted his reflection. GalacticNova X gazed over his father with a fiendish grin.

"I...I'm preparing the pod so we can escape the explosion..." Glaven stuttered now fearing for his own life. His fear was easily discerned by the behemoth.

"In a space pod built for one person?" GalacticNova X crouched over and grabbed the pod with both hands. He hefted the heavy object overhead and crushed the sides of the pod with his hands. The center glass of the capsule began to crack and shattered, seemingly giving way to GalacticNova X's strength.

He let out a roar filled with anguish having been betrayed by his 'father'. He crushed the pod further as Glaven tried to break loose. However, no matter what Glaven tried, GalacticNova X crushed him inside. Glaven was trapped with nowhere to go.

"What kind of an end to a life is this...? To be crushed by your own son...?!" His fate was ultimately sealed as GalacticNova X flattened the pod and threw the object toward Comet Camori, which was closely approaching the planet at the rate it was now going.

The pod, along with Glaven, hit the cosmic object only to be quickly eradicated completely. Glaven was no more and with him gone GalacticNova X was free from anyone's control.

**(End theme)**

Rather than mourn for his now late-father, the beast merely snorted like he was just an inconvenience.

"Did he believe I'd die just because this planet is set for destruction?"

He looked over his shoulder and sighted someone he'd never expect to be walking so soon.

**(Cue Dragonball Z Burst Limit OST – **_**Super Saiyan (Goku) Theme**_**)**

Omega X came marching purposefully toward the Ascendant nemesis.

GalacticNova X furrowed his brows, curling his lips showing his utter annoyance. "You scum, still have some fight left in you?"

Omega X continued walking forward intently and not willing to back down. Even with the comet set for collision, he was ready to rid the Digiverse of the Ascendant monster.

Omega X stopped his march and fiercely glared GalacticNova X down.

"Heh, still not comfortable with the concept of death, Taichi?!"

Omega X adamantly marched forward and didn't take his eyes off GalacticNova X.

The stage for the final clash has been set between the two legendary Ascendants. Only one would emerge as the true legend and decide the outcome of the Digiverse.

xxxxx

Unbeknownst to the titans, Garudamon was already closing in. Sora, Catherine, and Floramon sighted Omega X and GalacticNova X facing off.

"I see them!" Catherine pointed out.

Sora bit her lip and clenched her hands tight. She closed her eyes and prayed.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Final act: _**The Decisive Clash of Legendary Ascendants**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **The Ascendants try their hand and still get their butts kicked. Omega X's close ranged Terra Beam is ineffective. Celesta X almost releases Amazing Grace (another nod to crestofawesome165's _Alphamon the Eternal Ascendant_) but putters out fast. Metalla X mounts a short comeback, but ultimately gets taken down. Glaven and his generals are out of the game.

Now, it comes down to the battle between two Legendary Ascendants. Can they finish before the comet hits? One last chapter to go! Until then, send a review!


	7. The Clash of Legendary Ascendants

**A/N: **Here we go. One last go round with this story.

Omega X and GalacticNova X go all out as the comet is on collision with them.

Without further delay, it's showtime!

xxxxx

_**Yagami the Legendary Ascendant**_

_**Final Act: The Decisive Clash of Legendary Ascendants**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm**_

Though not actively in the battle, X, Gennai, and the Sovereigns were deeply invested with the outcome. X was visibly drawn to the battle and he partially wanted to be out there aiding his friends, but he restrained himself. He restrained himself because he still maintained faith in Omega X to finish the evil Ascendant.

"I hope they can make it out. If that crazy Ascendant wasn't enough, there's the comet!" Gennai said, observing the viewing orb that showed the Ascendant face down. He turned to X, who didn't take his eyes off the viewing orb. "X?"

"They'll make it out, Gennai," X reassured him. _C'mon, Tai and Agumon, prove me right!_

xxxxx

_**Planet Vergo/10 Kilometers from Ruin City of Vergo**_

**(Cue Godzilla GMK OST – **_**Godzilla's Rage**_**)**

Garudamon hovered over the vicinity where Omega X and GalacticNova X faced off on the desolate stretch of land. Sora, Catherine, and Floramon became witnesses to the Ascendant facedown. Catherine shifted between the two Ascendants and clenched her hands, praying for Omega X.

"C'mon, Tai..." Sora mumbled as she veered over and sighted the others scattered around. She saw BanchoLeomon first and ordered Garudamon to descend near him. "BanchoLeomon!"

As he stirred, BanchoLeomon acknowledged the Bearer of Love. "Sora... what are you doing here? You should get out of here with the others. I have a ship you can use..."

"That was your ship?" Sora inquired. "We just came back and left the others in a ship that looked nothing like the ones used here."

"That would be mine... if that's the case, that's good..." BanchoLeomon gritted his teeth, sitting up and ignoring the pain shooting through his body. "But, you, Garudamon, and these two better leave. Hell is about to break loose here."

"Looks like they're about to begin!" Garudamon called for the others' attention as they turned and witnessed rocks lifting near the Ascendants. "The powers emanating from both... incredible..." She was at a loss for words. "But, Yagami's is much deeper."

"No, shit..." BanchoLeomon scowled. "I fought that monster. I know what he can do and Omega X's insane if he thinks he can take him now. He hasn't fully recovered since that monster brutally beat us all down." He slowly raised his hand. "But, there's a way we can help Omega X triumph. I'll transfer some of my energy to him."

"Will that be enough?" Sora asked.

"It's better than doing nothing... Omega X needs our help!" The Bancho warrior declared as he lifted his hand higher. He immediately called out to the other Ascendants, who were equally battered and broken from their fight with the beast. "My friends, we must send our energy to Tai and Agumon! Their Ascendant form will require all of our powers to subdue this monster!"

Upon hearing BanchoLeomon's plea, the other Ascendants slowly stirred one by one. Celesta X was the first to respond as she turned on her back and opened her eyes. Angemon X, Keke, Tike, and Kara were revived by BanchoLeomon's plea. WarAngemon, Ultima X, Sam, and David subsequently stirred as well. Then, Metalla X was the last to awaken as he gritted his teeth hard.

"BanchoLeomon..." Celesta X gasped out, blinking her eyes thrice as she came to.

Angemon X raised his head, groaning. "BanchoLeomon...?"

Keke muttered weakly. "You want us to give Tai and Agumon energy...?"

"Guys, give me the power to take this monster down!" Omega X beckoned to his friends while continuing his march toward GalacticNova X.

"We're ready!" Angemon X called out.

Sora looked over to Garudamon. "You ready?" As Garudamon nodded, the Bearer of Love raised her hands along with her partner. "Tai, Agumon, take as much of our energy to stop him!" She noticed Catherine reluctantly raising her left arm, but Floramon stepped in and raised her hand.

Floramon nodded encouragingly to Catherine. "C'mon, Catherine! They need us!"

As she mentally suppressed the last fond memories of Yagami, Catherine showed her allegiance to her true friends and raised her hand.

"You made the right call, Catherine," Sora said, using the internal energies of her Crest of Love to send to Omega X. "Tai and Agumon will need all the help they need!"

Nodding, Catherine replied. "The Yagami I knew is no more. Tai, Agumon, do what you must!"

After BanchoLeomon lifted a hand, Celesta X followed next by raising her hand.

"Tai, Agumon... take all you can..." Celesta X said as a pink beacon flashed on her chest. The Crest of Light, outlined in thick pink light, emblazoned her chest as the pink energy leaked out from her hands.

Omega X walked forward whilst a golden aura blasted around him. GalacticNova X held his ground momentarily. Then, as Omega x marched further across closing the gap between them, GalacticNova X took action and propelled from the plateau he stood on. The green aura shooting out from his body crushed the entire rock formation where he once stood on. Omega X hastened his march and beelined toward GalacticNova X, who was coming at him with a head full of steam.

Omega X launched himself upward. His right fist pushed outward ready to catch GalacticNova X with a punch to his face. The green-haired behemoth's massive green aura expanded and unleashed a giant green bubble that exploded in Omega X's face. Omega X was knocked back afar by the explosive blast produced by the evil Ascendant.

Omega X hit the ground hard and crashed through the rocks until he landed facefirst. GalacticNova X descended whilst inside his aura bubble. Omega X instinctively sprang up to his feet where GalacticNova X landed. Omega X flew away frantically allowing the monster to pursue him. Omega X unknowingly left himself open, inviting GalacticNova X to blast him with a Galactic Cannon.

_**Boom!**_

In the midst of the explosion from the blast, a large crater was made on the edge of a rock formation. Omega X was buried facefirst in the center leaving him wide open for GalacticNova X.

He painfully muttered, pleading to his friends. "...it's not enough. You guys, I need more power! Hurry!"

Angemon X, Keke, Tike, and Kara sent their energies as fast as they could.

Omega X slowly rose from the crater and walked up the edge of the rocks. There waiting for him at the top was GalacticNova X. GalacticNova X's face contorted, clenching his teeth. He was becoming more irked by Omega X's persistence.

Ready to launch himself at the beast, Omega X was met with a massive lariat from the beast. He quickly took Omega X down with one blow and followed it up by using his hated rival as a trampoline. GalacticNova X laughed maniacally, repeatedly jumping up and down on Omega X's back. After every pounce, he crushed Omega X further into the ground. The beast showed nothing but sadistic pleasure at Omega X's expense. Omega X felt his back pop after every painful stomp.

Spitting out blood, Omega X screamed out in bloody anguish while the behemoth continued jumping on him. GalacticNova X grinned sadistically and floated up leaving Omega X to fall into a pit where the ground gave in and buried debris atop of him.

"C'mon, guys!" Sora shouted, sending as much energy as she could. Crimson light leaked out from her hands.

Garudamon, Catherine, and Floramon donated as much as they can give Omega X.

BanchoLeomon and the others continued to follow through despite their nagging injuries.

Omega X slowly walked out of the pit to stall GalacticNova X further until enough energy revived him to full capacity.

However, time was running short. Comet Camori was closing in at a much faster pace than Glaven and his team had previously predicted. Those few hours actually were less than a few minutes. The astronomical cosmic ball pulled in and deleted a good chunk of the planet's surface.

Omega X, battered and bruised from the harsh beating, defiantly held his ground. GalacticNova X, free of bruises and injuries, merely chuckled evilly.

"It's the end for you, Taichi!" GalacticNova X yelled, running forward while laughing along the way. "_**Galactic Cannon!**_" He fired and blasted Omega X through three rock formations, burying the Ascendant inside a plateau.

Metalla X muttered weakly. "It's hopeless, Tai... Agumon. This is a fight we can't win!"

xxxxx

"We're ready for lift off!" Yolei declared as the spaceship closed.

Cody protested. "We can't leave without the others!"

"Don't worry, we're going to go as far as a little above orbit," Ken stated. "Since Tai, Agumon, and Tike can already use Instant Movement, I trust they'll teleport themselves and the others to where we are."

"Is it just me or does this ship we've commandeered not resemble any of Glaven's ships?" Wormmon noticed the interior of the ship. "The technology here..."

"Hey, it almost looks like the ship we used to get to Spira those years ago!" Palmon pointed. "Remember Mimi?"

"Vaguely," Mimi replied. "I just hope the others can find us in time. Yagami doesn't look like he'll be any easy for them."

_That comet's getting closer! Guys, please don't take much longer! _The ex-Digimon Emperor thought, eyeing the massive comet approaching closely to the planet. "They've got to hurry before that comet hits."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Haji's Kitchen - **_**Lost**_**)**

Omega X stumbled forward trying to stay balanced. He took on a defiant battle stance and didn't avert eye contact with the beast. The green-haired behemoth grew more irritated with Omega X 'never say die' demeanor.

"Why won't you stay down?!" GalacticNova X scowled, bathing himself in a green aura and propelling himself forward.

_**Bam!**_

The legendary Ascendant decked Omega X and drove him into a rock face behind. The hard punch's impact produced a powerful blow that made another giant crater with Omega X buried in the center. Omega X weakly smiled realizing he was utterly and completely outmatched by the monster. GalacticNova X bounced back a few times before launching a green ball at him.

Hearing Omega X's painful cries, Metalla X stirred more and mumbled. "Stop... you fool...!"

Having cleared the entire rock formation behind his rival, GalacticNova X bumrushed Omega X like a freight train. He cackled cruelly and reached Omega X catching him with a giant shoulder tackle sending the battle worn Ascendant across.

Hearing more of Omega X's yells, Metalla X lamented. "Why should I give that fool some of my power?"

_Please, Yamato! Lend me some of your power so I can stop him!_ Tai's voice reached Metalla X as a recourse in the midst of the brutal beating.

Pulling himself up willfully, Metalla X rose to just his knees. He eventually stood up on his own power.

"Father!" Angemon X and Keke encouraged him whilst still giving their energy.

WarAngemon added. "Please, Yamato... for me, my brother, the others... and especially Tai and Agumon! This maniac needs to be stopped!"

Ultima X pleaded. "C'mon, Yamato! What the heck are you waiting?!"

BanchoLeomon bellowed. "Yamato!"

Celesta X begged him with tears. "Please, do it for my brother and Agumon."

Metalla X gritted and yelled out. "No!

Upon hearing his colleagues pleas, Metalla X tried to shun them out, but he knew deep down he couldn't. Then, Matt finally interceded to further berate him.

_'Yamato, if you don't act fast, everyone of us are going to die! Do you want to risk our lives and the fate of the Digiverse because of your stupid pride?! It's now or never!'_

Omega X stumbled back again and weakly begged. "Yamato, I need your power." He raised his voice in order to get through to his stubborn rival. "YAMATO! MORE POWER! RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm supposed to be the strongest Ascendant the one above all. Why should I give my power to a fool? Tell me... tell me why should I?!"

_'Because nothing else will stop Yagami now! We don't have time! Give my friend our energy!' _Matt shouted through Metalla X's thick head.

As Omega X attempted to engage GalacticNova X in fisticuffs, the titan gained a quick advantage and clobbered him with punishing body blows. Omega X's body became nothing more than a punching bag as the beast continued to wail on him. He punched Omega X around another rock formation, causing it to split open following all the earth-shattering blows. Omega X bounced around like a pinball being punched back and forth.

One punch to his abdomen sent Omega X flying through a wall. Omega X hit the back of another rock face. GalacticNova X glided over punching Omega X's gut hard, causing him to double over in pain.

"You impress me for lasting this long, Taichi. I never expected you to still be alive after all this," GalacticNova X said, smiling cruelly. "But, your demise is at hand!"

"Yamato..." Omega X groaned. "Matt, if you can get through to him... please. C'mon, Yamato, what are you waiting for? You're our last hope..." He raised his head and yelled out for the last time. "...GIVE ME YOUR POWER!"

Metalla X finally complied to everyone's behest. "Fine, just take it! But, finish him now!" With that, he raised his hand. The Crest of Friendship symbol appeared on his chest as a blue light leaked from his hands, which went out to Omega X.

Matt mentally spoke within Metalla X. _'Thank you, Yamato.'_

GalacticNova X raised his hand to Omega X preparing to crush his head.

All it took was Metalla X's power to reach Omega X, which miraculously revived the Ascendant warrior. Feeling a surge of power renewing him, Omega X put up his right hand and used it to catch GalacticNova X's fist. Suddenly, a bright green glow wrapped around Omega X like a tornado. Then, the green aura became gold as the aura around Omega X expanded outward.

GalacticNova X was taken aback. "What's this?!" Having sensed the surge of power from Omega X, he withdrew his hand and moved back. "Where is he getting this energy?!"

Omega X floated over covered in a thick golden aura. "_Your_ hour has arrived!"

GalacticNova X floated up mulling over what had just happened.

Metalla X sent the last of his power and muttered. "Just remember, this doesn't change the fact we're still rivals." After giving all his power, he powered down while splitting up back to Yamato and Gabumon. Both of them fell completely exhausted.

BanchoLeomon gave the rest of his energy and collapsed on the ground.

"Get him, Omega X," Angemon X weakly said, splitting back to Dimitri and Faith.

"Kick his ass, uncle Tai and Agumon!" Tike and Kara yelled as they, too, fell unconscious.

Keke, Sam, David, WarAngemon, and Ultima X ultimately followed suit; Ultima X split back to Davis and Veemon. WarAngemon regressed back to TK and Patamon.

Sora encouraged him. "We've given you all we've got! Now, take him down for good!" She fell to one knee breathing hard after giving some of her energy.

Garudamon regressed back to Biyomon and fell next to Sora.

Catherine prayed. _Yagami, I'm sorry, but it has to be this way. _After giving her energy, she and Floramon leaned against one another panting after sacrificing their energies for Omega X.

"Take him out, Tai and Agumon!" Celesta X cried out as she collapsed but not before splitting up into Kari and Gatomon.

GalacticNova X laughed manically in the face of the revived Ascendant. "Hahahah! It doesn't matter how much power you take from those imbeciles it won't be enough to kill me!" He flexed his body and shrouded himself in a battle aura.

Omega X simply grinned him down. "We'll see, but I couldn't count me out just yet. I won't know until I try."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Comet Camori was a minute or so until full impact.

The other Digi-Destined were finally off the planet on BanchoLeomon's spaceship. They turned looking out over the planet's orbit and hoping the others got off in time.

"C'mon, guys!" Mimi begged, looking out a window and watching the massive comet close to making impact on the planet. She and the others watched in horror as the comet already swallowed up and destroyed the planet's orbital moon.

xxxxx

With the comet closing in, the gravitational pull started ripping away the earth and pulling in debris like a vacuum. GalacticNova and Omega X readily launched toward one another. They glided around and through the floating debris obstructing their path. They finally came to a head and beelined straight for each other.

GalacticNova X threw a right punch in conjunction to Omega X throwing a left hook. As the titan's fist came forward, Omega X narrowly tilted his head to the side and telegraphed GalacticNova X's punch.

"It ends here, you monster!" Omega X yelled out, quickly locating an open spot and pushed his left hand into GalacticNova X's six-pack ab gut. He unknowingly pushed his fist through a soft tender area where Yagami's gut wound was; it was the same spot Yagami's foster father stabbed him in the knife with.

Suddenly, GalacticNova X's face contorted as distress took over. He reflected to the night he openly attacked his foster father and was stabbed by the man. He remembered the wound and both of his foster parents chastising him, calling him a monster.

The haunting yells of his foster friends came back to ridicule him.

_'You monster! What have you done?! You killed our bird!'_

_'There's only one place a monster like you deserves to be! Confined and without human contact!'_

_'Why do YOU even exist?!'_

_'GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!'_

_'Don't look at me with those eyes, you little monster!'_

"I am a monster..." GalacticNova X muttered deeply as he finally came to and the next thing he saw was Omega X driving his hand through his wound. He cringed feeling a surge of energy seamlessly being released from Omega X's hand. He felt his body being filled with energy.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HARM ANYONE EVER AGAIN!" Omega X yelled out, sending out more energy as he jerked his hand out and ripped open the wound, which released more blood.

"Gaarr... _**AUUUGH!**_" GalacticNova X howled a blood-curdling roar as his body seemingly began to crack as green blood spilled out from his wound. The amount of energy Omega X released into him was causing his body to break down.

Omega X used what little time and power to collect everyone using Instant Movement. Then, after collecting Sora and Biyomon, he turned around seeing the comet approaching.

Omega X turned away and held Sora close to him before using Instant Movement to relocate them off the planet.

_**BOOM!**_

GalacticNova X exploded as a bright flash of white light engulfed him; meanwhile, at the same time, the massive comet collided with Planet Vergo and swallowed it up whole. The planet cracked into thousands of pieces and dissolved away into nothingness.

**(End theme)**

Planet Vergo was no more as was apparently GalacticNova X.

_**Shoom!**_

The spaceship used by the Digi-Destined materialized out of nowhere. The ship expanded wider as the interior became filled by all the Digi-Destined and company that escaped the planet's destruction. Every Digi-Destined, Digimon, and Avomon became cramped in a small space. Some were even piled on top of each other, namely Tike, Kara, and David stacked on top of one another. Sam's face was buried into Catherine's chest much to the French girl's shock. Yolei and Hawkmon were caught in between BanchoLeomon and Yamato with the two's backs pinned against each other. Kari was sitting right on top of TK much to Davis' chagrin. Sora was right on Omega X's lap.

Omega X and Sora looked toward the front like they knew they were being watched. Then, Omega X gave a peace sign, laughing like a goofball. Sora sweatdropped while this happened.

"Well, at least we're all ok," Ken remarked as he sighted Wormmon floating over having motion sickness. "Don't hurl on me! Someone get some buckets!"

Omega X pulled Sora close and chuckled. "I guess this makes up for the Paris trip?"

The ginger-haired girl facepalmed. "Stupid Tai."

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm**_

Needless to say, the Sovereigns, X, and Gennai were greatly relieved with the outcome. The Digiverse had been spared from the evil Ascendant's rampage and could wholly focus on the forthcoming War Games.

"_**Zhuqiaomon, I know it will take time for your quadrant to recover...**_" Azulongmon was cut off abruptly as the phoenix god nodded.

"_**As long as all quadrants aren't destroyed. That's all that matters. Had the Chosen not stopped the evil Ascendant, the balance of all four quadrants would've face great cataclysm.**_"

Gennai approached X. "I'm relieved it's over."

"Likewise, Gennai. And to think I was this close to forcing my hand in this situation. But, my hope in Tai and the others prevented me from taking proactive," the masked watcher said. _Right, Tai? You and your friends just keep proving me wrong. I'm proud of all of you._

xxxxx

_**Paris, France/Outside Versailles Palace**_

**(Cue Godzilla GMK OST – **_**Determined to Protect the Future**_**)**

After being given digi-vitamins to heal their bodies, the Kai warriors recovered from the grueling battle with GalacticNova X. Everyone involved came back outside Versailles Palace to drop off Catherine and Floramon.

"We're really sorry to put you through all that, Catherine," Tai openly apologized to the French girl. "Cross my heart. We shouldn't have subjected you to that ordeal."

Catherine just nodded and smiled, hiding her discouragement over Yagami. "I'm just grateful everyone here is ok. We at least got to spend some time together." She bowed her head to the Digi-Destined.

Floramon followed suit bowing her head.

"Do you feel any differently for Yagami?" TK asked her.

"I only want to remember the Yagami I knew before all this happened," Catherine said, veering her eyes from the group. She took Floramon's hand. "It'll take over, but we'll get over it."

"If you need someone to talk to, we're here," Sora offered. "After all, we're all Chosen." She smiled an affectionate smile and hugged Catherine.

"Thank you, dear friends. Please be careful with that battle with Virus."

"Don't you worry, Catherine," Tai said, exuding a confident smile. "We're definitely prepared for that guy." He glanced over his shoulder as he sighted Kari chatting with Gatomon, Tike, and Kara. _You were so close to reveal that power, Kari. Now, we'll get to see that power truly unleashed in the War Games._

Dimitri picked up Faith and placed him on his lap. He was seated next to Mimi, Palmon, and Keke while conversing over Yamato's heroic comeback against GalacticNova X. Yamato overheard them talking about him while Gabumon played with the harmonica.

_'See? It's not so bad lending energy. If you hadn't done that, we'd be wiped out by that comet. It feels good lending a helping hand, huh?'_

"Matty boy, kindly shut up," Yamato scoffed as Dimitri and Keke came up behind patting his shoulders. "What now?"

"Mimi wants us to take a group shot outside Versailles Palace," Dimitri said. "And she insists it."

Keke giggled as she and Dimitri lifted Yamato up. "C'mon, dad! We rarely ever do family group shots!"

"Let me go! Put me down!" Yamato demanded as Gabumon followed behind them laughing.

"I know Matt must be inside laughing to his heart's content," Gabumon chuckled as he raced ahead to get into the group shot.

"Say, how about we all take a group shot?" Tai asked.

Catherine complied with a wink. "I can arrange that."

A few minutes later, Michel returned with a camera to shoot several perfect group shots of the Digi-Destined and the D3s. A few of them goofed off making funny faces (namely Tike and Kara putting rabbit ears on each other). Tai, Sora, and Catherine were in the center with Agumon, Biyomon, and Floramon huddled close.

After taking the group shots, Catherine, Floramon, and Michel watched the group leave. Tai waved goodbye to Catherine, who returned a farewell wave.

"Au revoir, Digi-Destined! Au revior, Tai and Sora!" The French girl waved to them as a tear fell from her eye. Floramon barely noticed this and merely shrugged it off. _I'm crying because you helped me to never judge a book by its cover, Tai. If you and your friends hadn't been there, who knows what would've happened to me when Glaven showed up to take Yagami. I'll never take another person for granted until I know who they really are. _

"Ready to go, everyone! All right, Agumon, let's go home," the Bearer of Courage said as he and his partner used Instant Movement to relocate the amassed group back to Odaiba.

With the evil Ascendant vanquished, our heroes sally forth for their next battle. It was the event to determine the fate of many worlds, including Earth's fate: the War Games.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue El Gato – **_**Stained Glass Window**_**)**

xxxxx

_**The end**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **And that closes the book on another movie fic! My Broly adaptation is fully released!

Whew, this took a while to get done (other fics getting in the way can do that), but I did it! I had a blast writing this and managed to incorporate plenty of action to keep you on the edge of your seat (hopefully). Yagami was indeed a bit of a tragic character to some extent, but definitely fell to the wayside and became a monster driven by rage. There's some to sympathize especially based on his background, but definitely didn't feel sorry for him the moment he showed his true colors and put Catherine through such trauma.

Moreover, you'll definitely notice I added Godzilla tracks (namely from _The Return of Godzilla/Godzilla 1985 _and _GMK_). I felt those pieces fit the tone of the story in regards to Yagami and his descent into a destructive beast (much like Godzilla was in those two movies) with disregard for humanity.

And yes, this story precedes the War Games portion of my DFKai fic if you didn't already know or have yet to read that story.

Now, is there a sequel planned? Heh, well... stay tuned for what me and Chaosblazer have planned. You will find out very soon. ;)

Until then, send a review and stay cool!


End file.
